


Fire for Hire

by Invasion



Series: Invasion's Rainbow Six [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invasion/pseuds/Invasion
Summary: WARNING: This scene contains grotesque/nonconsensual sexual imagery. Reader discretion is advised.





	1. one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This scene contains grotesque/nonconsensual sexual imagery. Reader discretion is advised.

You feel a sharp push to your back, and then an impact to a concrete floor.

“Should have told us where your buddies were, eh?” A Brazilian voice cackles. You open your eyes just as she closes the door to what appears to be a cell, and not a good one.

It must have been a temporary one, as there was nothing in it. No water, no bed, and no toilet.

It wasn’t the worst prison you’ve been through, though. Solitary confinement was a bitch for sure, and you had hoped you never saw the gloomy site that is a jail cell ever again when you were "released".

Nevertheless, with nothing to loose, you attempted at shouting back at the woman. Nothing came through. You felt around your mouth for a second and realized it was taped shut.

After probably a few hours, although it could have been a little less, someone walks to the door. It’s the same woman who locked you up.

“Here’s the deal: You are going to give us every thing you know, every little detail, and then we’re going to work something out.” She rips off your tape.

“Look, I was doing this on a dare. We were drunk, a friend and I, and he told me to join them. They had a website and I knew we shouldn’t’ve been fucking around on the dark web, but they managed to get me to do this. They had me at gunpoint, and there wasn’t anything to lose. And I think they hypnotized me, too. Some sort of brainwashing. I don’t remember, madam.”

“Who are they?”

“The White Masks, I’m not sure who you guys are but you might know about ‘em.”

“Tell me more about this 'website”.” She insists, hiding her excitement and confusion.

“I was fucking around on Tor and found a Hidden Wiki, so I trolled around some of the links. Hitman for hire, Silk Road mirror, then I found the Masks. I had seen the image before, but I couldn’t finger it. Moments later I realized they were in the news for terrorist attacks all the time. I thought it was a joke, so I asked my friend if he dared me to submit a joining form. I made a fake email, fake name, everything. Now I’m here.” By now, she had opened and closed the two of you in the cell.

“Interesting. And you’ve got a record, I understand?”

“Criminal? Yes, I used to be a hired gunman, made great money, then retired to solitude. Retired ‘cus I got caught. There wasn’t much evidence, so I was able to escape with just some conspiracy charges.”

“Escape? Interesting wording. Care to elaborate?”

“Nothing to elaborate on.”

“Really?” She says, leaning into you. She sniffed you quickly. “I smell lies.”

“You can’t prove anything, though.”

“I can make you confess.”

“There’s nothing to confess.”

“Well, if you told me I wouldn’t have to make you, now would I?” She said, now feeling on your groin.

“I don’t think you need to— This won’t make me..” You falter.

“I’ve got my methods.” She says, thrusting down your pants and putting your duct tape back on. You try to tell her she can’t do what she’s doing, but it won’t get through. Now you’re in just your underwear. She pulls that down until your dick was sitting upright, hard. “I can see you’ve been enjoying this interrogation. Now, you want to say anything since I’ve got you all sensitive?” You groan through the tape. “What’s that? Couldn’t hear you. Did you say you weren’t saying anything? Shame.” She says.

She begins to give you a blowjob, and after quite a while of sucking you off, you cum, but she doesn’t stop. Instead, she pulls off the tape.

“Want to say anything now?”

“No ma’am.”

“Ma’am? Nice. But you're still a LIAR!” She says, biting your tip making you wince in pain.

“Ma’am this won’t help, I didn’t escape from prison.” There’s a dead silence for another half hour. You were crawling and wincing on the floor from your sensitive tip being slowly blown and your balls being squeezed harder than you thought they could go, but still said nothing. Until…

“Fine, I escaped from prison. You happy? No one’s ever been a “new man” after prison, except all the people they make TV specials about. I wanted out. I had learned my lesson, so I got out. It wasn’t that hard. Went to lunch, took over the guards, ran free.”

“I expected this. We already knew this about you. We even have the security footage of you doing that escape.” Someone else walks to the cell, then inside it.

“And we were impressed.” The new person said.

“Huh? Who are you, and how?”

“I’m Six, I’ll explain more about myself later. We were impressed about this story you had, as well as your marksmanship. Plus you were completely willing to surrender to us. You knew you had no place better to go, you’d either get killed or go to jail. You wanted jail more than anything. You’ve got ambition. We like that.”

“Who is 'we”?”

“I can’t tell you much more for now other than 'we” fight terrorism on a multinational scale. We’re the reason the White Masks don’t rule the world. So, are you in?”

“It’s either this or jail, right?”

“This or be executed.”

“I’m in.”

“Glad you could join us. Now, Taina, clean this man up and get him on the plane to HQ. And hey, Welcome to Team Rainbow.” Whoever “Six” is says.


	2. two.

“I’m sorry, we had a bad introduction. My names Caveria. Don’t call me Taina.” Said the Brazilian woman who flew with you to the plane.

“Is this the new guy? Hi, I’m Twitch, or Emmanuelle, whatever’s easier.” A French woman says, blowing a kiss. You then see a gorgeous woman in a large green gym outfit and with blond hair.

“You don’t have to ogle me! Hi, I’m Monika, but in the field it’s IQ,” she says in a German accent.

“And I’m Ash-Elizah, if you will. Former FBI, we’ve been looking for you.” An American woman with slightly red hair says.

“Yeah I was top 10 most wanted, take that WatchMojo.” You reply.

“I’m Zofia, both my real name and operator name.” Says a woman in a disgusted Polish accent.

“She’s like that, anyways, I’m Hibana, real name Yumiko.” Says an Asian voice. You flick your head to see her, as you couldn’t match up the voice and any face in your mind, and then you notice an extremely beautiful woman in an SAT Paratrooper uniform.

“SAT?” You ask.

“Yep, good connection!” She says, giggling.

“Check your watch.” Says another Asian voice. You do.

“It’s not moving.” You reply.

“Now it is, you’re welcome. I’m Dokkaebi. I hack stuff.” She says.

“And I’m Ying.” Yet another Asian says.

“And I’m Finka.” A Russian lady says.

“Now you should probably go meet the guys, since you still don’t have a phone yet.” Hibana says.

“Alright.” You reply, walking over to the sausage-fest.

“Hi, I-I’m T-Tom.” You say, stuttering.

“Don’t be nervous. Hi, I’m Hypno, although you could also call me Marteño Fideli, and-“ A Spanish accent in a weird shiny suit says, as you cut him off.

“Wait, like, one of those Fidelis? The White Mask Fideli?”

“My father, he-“ He replied, getting interupted.

“Here we go again, just tell him all about your family, we’ve got a few more hours.” a large Scottish man says.

“Was going to anyway, Seamus. So my dad was Curepo Fideli, who-”

“Led the Masks for a while.” You complete.

“Yes, since before I was born, although I’ve got no idea how long.”

“Let me stop you right there, my mom was very high up in the Masks for the longest time. She actually… she shot my dad because he was snitchin’.”

“No fucking way.” He replies, probably astonished through his facade. The others look at you weird, too.

“It’s the exact opposite for me! Is your mom still alive?”

“No, FBI killed her right as I started being Gunman for Hire.”

“Fuck Fuck Fuck.”

“What?”

“FEAM killed my dad, well I shouldn’t say FEAM, I’ve got a question. Did your mom support you going into the gun for hire business?”

“Not really, she got physical about it. Think she wanted me to join the Masks.”

“Fuck you, you’re lying.” He responds, shocked.

“No, I’m not. Why? Did your dad abuse you?”

“Yeah, that’s why I was tough enough to put a .357 through his dome.”

“Damn, tough. Hey, if you don’t mind me asking, what’s with the full-body suit? You look like a diver.” You ask, shocked at his courage.

“Ever been shot in the head before?” He asks you.

“Not-not really, no.” You reply, tripping your words.

“I’ve been. I’ve been shot in the head at least 126 times if my counter’s right. This thing is made of graphene, rubber, glass fiber, some bio-material bioengineering bullshit that lets me change what I look like. The default’s this “galaxy” thing, but I can use a camera behind me to even go-“ He disappears. “Invisible. I can fly, get shot at, I’m like a real-life superhero.”

“But you’ll get picked out in a crowd, so is that why not everyone is wearing one?”

“Nailed it down. You might be one of our smartest operators. But like I said, name’s Hypno. We’re going to get along nicely.” He says, verbally moving you on to the next person. Soon enough, you knew everyone’s name, what they did, so you sat down and contemplated life.

It had been a while since you were able to do this, not having been in prison for a while. But your focus quickly shifted to narrowly why you were given a chance with these people, who claim to be the most elite counter-terrorism force in the world. It’s not like you had doubts about them, either. That Hypno guy can fucking fly, something you wouldn’t see for some terrorist organization. You also wouldn’t see a B-52, by the looks of it. Or an Osprey, which is the plane they had ready to go out the cargo opening.

It just seemed to good to be true, that you were good enough to deserve to be on a team like this. You were obviously a voulnerable person, for fuck’s sake you clicked on a link to join the White Masks.

It just didn’t seem right.


	3. three.

When the plane landed, you crammed into the Osprey, by some miracle, and flew all the way to what was probably the “HQ” Six had mentioned earlier.

When you entered, on your left you saw a door labled “RANGE”, on your right a door that said “BRIEFING ROOM”. As you continued down the hall, you saw a kitchen, gym, and some stairs. The team took you down the stairs where you saw a research lab, a small doctoral office, with some paper tacked on saying it was closed and to page “Doc” if you needed medical aid. You saw a supply closet behind you through the cracks in the team following you, and at the end there was a “MEETING ROOM”.

You were ushered inside where Six was already standing.

“Welcome to Team Rainbow. Operators, have a seat, sans Tom. First of all, Tom, we need a name for you. Any good suggestions, anyone?”

“Tuface.” You say, almost immediately.

“Two-Fach-Eh?” Six asks, stunned.

“Spelled T-U-F-A-C-E, so you read it instinctivly as “Two-Face”, because I was in the Masks and now I’m killing them. Just an idea I had.”

“Tuface. I like it. Now, we need some special “thing” or “ability” for you to do, every operator here, as I’m sure you saw, has a special something they can do. I am especially aware of your conversation with Operator Hypno about his past and his abilities, so you know that we work hard on these, at least for those who need one, need their’s to be improved upon, or want another. What’ll it be?”

“I was thinking about this, what about insane speed and strength? Whatever my uniform is could have the same graphene stuff as in Hypno’s suit that makes him so bullet-resistant, and of course the rubber insulation for electrical shock, but all beneath my uniform, and THEN, I also have something that’s like a mechanical leg and arm brace that gives me high levels of strength and speed, using whatever gave Hypno’s suit those buffs, but like, more. That way I’m light enough to run around at those speeds PLUS I’ve got mechanical parts allowing me to go even faster.”

“The plane ride was THAT long?” Six asks, cracking herself up. “I’ll get R&D on it, and if they can do it, IF, then that’ll be your ability. If not, we can talk in private later.”

“Alright then, thank you so much for not killing me. Again, and hello everyone. Now, where do I sleep and what do I wear?”

“And we’ll need to get your icon sorted out as well, just don’t let Hypno do it unless you like rainbows.”

"Oh for fucks sake, Six."


	4. four.

“So your sleeping arrangements might take some time, SO, Six has asked that you sleep in my room. I’ve got an air matress for you. Each room’s got independent heating, set it to what you’d like. I might not be in here that often, I’ll be with my wife an-“

“You’re married?” You say, interupting the Méxican.

“Yeah, to Monika, IQ, if you will.”

“Damnit, she’s taken.” He laughs.

“Like I was on about, if I’m not in here, I’m either at the gym or with IQ, or eating. We’ll have to get you set up with some meal ideas with Castle, he’s our chef and on our defensive team. Your room should be ready in a week, they’re having to modify a small conference room right beside this room into a bedroom. On the plus side, it’s bigger than our rooms. They have also told us that you’ll be getting your stuff from your home back in the States, as well as a uniform and logo designed by our team. My logo is on the door if you want to know what Six was talking about with the rainbows. Until then, here’s a phone if you want to learn more about the other ops or learn how to check cams and shit. What food do you like, by the way?” Hypno says, handing you a phone.

“I’m from Mississippi, if you think that I’m not all over Fried Chicken and French Fries, then you’re wrong.” He says, immitating an annoyingly Southern accent.

“First of all, don’t do that accent again, second of all, that’s my shit. So, breakfast, lunch, what’ll you want?”

“What about dinner?”

“Chef’s special.”

“‘Ight then. Umm. Lunch’ll be chicken, then, and breakfast will be… half stack of Pancakes.”

“Is that because your mother raised you?”

“What?”

“What? Nothing. I said… nothing.”

“You a waffle kind of guy?”

“Yes, and can’t be a half-stack, either. Need to go all-out. Six inches of waffle. That’s 2500 calories. I spend too much time at the gym, in case you were worried about me.”

“2500 calories in one meal? You sure you’re not from America?” Both of you laugh.

“Alright, I’ll get that meal plan into Castle…. Now! He’s got it and should be working on those pancakes tomorrow morning. Until then, g’night.”

 

“You up, sweetie pie?” You hear a voice you remembered to be Hibana’s say.

“I’m-I’m up! Breakfast time?”

“No, come in my room!” You grab her hand. As the door closes, you hear Hypno say something along the lines of “already?”, whatever that means.

When you get to the room marked “Hibana” and get inside, she throws you on the bed. You check the clock to find out she had woken you up an hour early.

“Why’d you wake me up so early, Yumiko?”

“I wanted first dibs.” She says, jumping on you. She twirls her hand through your short brown-with-a-few-white-spots hair while giggling. Wearing PJs on loan from Hypno, it wasn’t long before they were off of you and your dick was getting massaged. “Nice and long.” She kisses it and rubs it, starting to make it hard. “Just how I like it.”

Once she had gotten you hard, she starts going down on you. It was much slower than what Caveira did to you to get out information. Being only your second time to have your dick be touched by someone other than yourself or a doctor, it wasn’t long before you were on your edge.

“I’m about to cum Hibana.” You say. She slows down her head-bobbing for a second. You start to get really sensitive to any movement, but kept holding it in, trying to impress her.

When she’s back at full speed, it doesn’t take long for you to get to the edge. Once she realized what your quivers and occasional moans meant, she slowed down before going back at her normal pace. She does this until you tell her.

“Yu-Yumikahhhh Yumiko I don’t think I cahn eh-edge any law-longer.” You falter. She starts to go really quickly, causing your bucking to increase until your edge chipped off. When she realized you were barely holding back an explosion, she lifted her face off your dick, quickly replacing it with her hand.

When you finally came, your cum exploded all over her face and into her mouth. Some landed on her PJs, too. You checked the clock.

“Not bad, I know.” She says, as you realize she had you edging for an hour. She kisses you on your lips and then on your ear, before whispering, “Better than that twin of yours your sleeping with.”

“Oh la-la.” You say, as you walk down the hall to his room.

“Did Hibana fuck you?”

“Why would you- Is that common around here?”

“I’ve had sex with everyone in this building but you, and expanding that is kind of off-limits. It’s pretty easy.”

“She didn’t fuck me, but my virgin dick managed to-“

“You’re a virgin?” He asks, as if confused.

“Look at me, do you think I’m a chick magnet?”

“Look, other than with my wife, sex with Yumiko was the best I’ve had here, she’s hard to get. There’s no way you’re a virgin.”

“Were YOU a virgin when you got here?”

“That doesn’t- look I was- Yes. I was.”

“That’s the hard to believe thing then. Like I was saying, though, I lasted the entire time, only came once in an hour!”

“Damn, that’s good. She must’ve had you at fucking gunpoint, she’s good.”

“No, we just worked well together. I want her to be my gf, but I don’t know if she likes me like THAT.”

“She likes you. What did she say when you got there?”

“”I wanted first dibs.” I believe.”

“Yeah, she likes you. I’d fuck around with others first though, or talk to IQ and I after lunch.”

“Alright, I guess I have no choice but to be in here, so I’ll do that, whatever that means.”

 

After being gone for the entire morning and eating lunch and breakfast, Monika and Marteño walked into your room as you were about to exit to either find them or go to the gym to work off your meals.

“You’re here. Perfect. I’ll grab my laptop!” IQ says in her German allure, exiting the room. When she’s back, she opens it up, types in a password, and opens a text document. “So, who do you want to know about?” She asks.

“No-Know about?”

“Did you not tell him? Okay, so I’ve written about his sexual encounters with all of the team members, don’t tell them, so who do you want to learn about, sexually?”

 

By the time dinner rolls around, you knew the inner quirks of all of the Operators, including the men.

“This was great and all, good job you two, but I don’t want to have sex with everyone here.”

“Why?”

“You’ve already done it, PLUS I just want to settle and find someone special.”

“Alrighty then. So. I know you’re from Mississippi, so I would assume you’re straight.”

“Mississippi, yes, straight, not really. I’ve always had thoughs in my mind about being gay or bi, this certainly has persuaded me about the whole “love is love” thing. You were probably the same when you were recruited.”

“Yeah, since then I’ve fucked ‘em all. Most of them actually just raped me on one of two nights, as you know, but the seldom times I did have passionate sex it-it just felt right. The kissing, the sensuality. All of it.”

“Yeah. Intresting. I might fool around with some guys if I can seduce any. Being the new guy it’ll probably just be hazing or something.”

“Good point. The SAS and SEALs tend to do that. Sledge is good if you’re ass isn’t tight. I’d go for Smoke, though. He’s pretty big, but not too big, and won’t torture you too much. Unless you’re me, that is. In which, every guy wants to torture you for no reason.” He says.

The three of you go off to dinner. You manage to sit where Alibi used to sit so you could talk to Hypno, and Alibi sat at an empty space where you would’ve been sitting. The whole time you kept getting winks from some of the operators, including Valkyire and the two Pols. All 3 of them seemed pretty into you. Hypno leaned in.

“Did I not tell you about the three of them?”

“No.”

“Be in my room after dinner. It’s urgent. Unless you score anyone but the three of them. Just whatever you do, don’t try to fuck ANY of them. Sans maybe Ela.”

“Alright then.”

 

After eating and chit-chat, and a few more seductive winks, you walk up towards Marteño’s room to learn about why the three of them are bad news. When you get to the door to start opening it, you feel a shock to your legs.

You fall to the ground, not being able to move anything. You are quickly picked up and escorted to a room. When the numb-ness stopped, you were finally face-to-face with Twitch.

“Full body paralysys. Working just as intended. Those guys’ll be back later. Actually…” She turns around, closes her ears with her shoulders, and throws a flashbang at you. You couldn’t close your eyes in time, and when you’re back with sight and hearing two minutes later, you find yourself tied to her bed, in only underwear.

“The fuck Twitch?”

“Come on, I know you like this.” It was true, you were getting turned on, and it was obvious. She took her uniform off. She was now only in her bra and panties. You were even more turned on. Your dick was at full chub by the time she took her bra off. Her tits were gorgeous. Perfect size. Not obnoxiously big, but not too small to the point she was ‘flat’. “Do you want Twitch’s perfect tits? Do you want them in your face, huh?” She says.

“I do want your tits, Em.”

“Call me Twitch tonight.” She says, sending a much lower shock into your side. You flench a little, but can’t move enough to compensate for the electricity. She leans in over the side of the bed, gives you a kiss, and then promptly shoves her tits in your face. You instinctivly start to play with them, making her moan out of pleasure. You nibble on them, lick them, and even suck on them a little. “Ooh, naughty boy. We’ll have to punish you for that.”

“Please don’t shock me!” You scream in horror.

“I’m not going to… yet. Now, what rhymes with ‘yet’? What about… ‘wet with precum already’?” She says, noticing your stained boxers. She pulls them down and your dick springs up into action. She hops onto your face. “Luck my pussy.” She says. You quickly get to work and she’s moaning in no time, despite the fact this is the closest you’ve ever been to an unguarded pussy. While you’re doing that, she sucks your dick, causing you to whimper a little in the time between licks.

She cums on your face a few times before you neared the end of your edge.

“I-ma’am, I- I’m going to-“

“Shhh…” She says, stopping her blowjob. She climbs off of you and starts slowly jerking you off with some of her spit. She remains slow for a while before you let out some precum. After this, she slowly increases her speed, until you were moaning and bucking with the force of a thousand suns. Knowing you’re about to cum, she starts to give you a blowjob on just your tip while doing this, until you can’t take it any longer.

You grow sensitive as time slows and the drones fire at your balls. Just as this happens, you explode with a geyser of cum into her mouth. She keeps sucking and jerking for a few seconds, decreasing her pace until she backs off and gasps for air. Some cum leaks out but she swallows the rest, just as you had done with her grool when she was sixtynining you.

“Sleep in my bed tonight, I’m sure Hypno won’t mind.” She says with a wink after untying you. You go to get your clothes on. “Where do you think you’re going?” She asks with a small shock to your back.

“Ouch! That hurt!” She’s grinning. “Getting clothes on.”

“No you aren’t, you’re sleeping naked tonight.”

“As you wish.” You say with a smile. She also was sleeping naked, and before you fell asleep you made her cum just from playing with her tits while kissing her.


	5. five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This scene contains grotesque/nonconsensual sexual imagery. Reader discretion is advised.

You wake up to a somewhat stunning shock to your back. You quickly put on your clothes from the day before and go to Hypno’s room.

“Who?”

“Twitch.”

“Nice, man! Still need to work on getting a guy to fuck you, though.”

“Yeah, despite how good THAT was, I still want to try out everything.”

“Makes since. Get different clothes on, you don’t have but 10 minutes.”

“Alright.” You say, taking off your clothes.

“Hey man, you’ve got a nice dick.” Hypno says, nonchalant.

“I- I what?”

“You happen to have a nice-sized dick.”

“Well- Well thanks.” You falter. “So, I’ve got an idea for my ability, or even your suit. Or SOMETHING. What about shooting fire?”

“That’s actually a good idea. You know I was burned, third degree, after stepping on an explosive trap at the White House.”

“Interesting. Saw that thing on the news, they even covered those explosions. The one in the Solarium?”

“Yeah, that was me!”

“Interesting.”

“I just sent that to R&D, both about you and to see if they could add it to my gloves because that’d be fucking fantastic. Fuel is the main issue, though. Could just connect a tube from my left hand on the flamethrower to a reservoir in the pack, though. Probably a really cheap upgrade. Oh, and a response already. “We’re working on it, by the way, tell him he needs his on email and also that his uniform is ready.””

“Sounds like I’m in luck today then.” You say.

“Yep, sure does.”

 

After breakfast, you went to the R&D lab to pick up the uniform alluded to earlier.

When you arrive, there is a young man in a lab coat holding up your uniform. It is a black-upper version of what the GSG9 wore with some fat on the lower legs and lower arms.

“It’s got the graphene, as you requested, and should allow you to run extremely fast and lift things that are immensly heavy. You may go try it on in the closet over there, no one uses it.”

Sure enough, when you get to the closet, it is empty, so you strip down completely and put on the new uniform. It’s a soft, black hoodie with the logo of “Operation Black Mask” on it. There’s jeans with it as well, and when you enter it, you can all of the sudden walk very fast. There’s no delay on the effect, either. You can instantly run fast. After realizing nothing in the closet was that heavy, you run through the door. It opens with your movement and in no time, you are quickly back where the man was.

“It’s a nice fucking uniform, isn’t it?”

“It is. Do you have anything heavy to lift around here?”

“I’m the closest thing.” He says. You pick him up with ease, as if he was a feather, but lighter. “I weight 200 pounds, by the way.”

“You weight WHAT?”

“200 pounds. You can put me down, this is scary.”

“Fine then.” You say, lowering him to the ground.

“Like I said, nice uniform. But you’re going to have to earn it.”

“What?”

“You heard me, you’re going to have to do something to make you worthy. You haven’t done much recently. And this took lots of work.”

“Fine, what do you want me to do?”

“Follow me.” He says. You do just that, eager to get your suit. He walks to the supply cabinet and holds the door open for you. “Stay right there.” He says.

“Oh-Okay?” You say, confused.

When he returns, two other researchers are with him, carrying boxes.

“What are you guys doing?”

“Take the uniform off.” One of the new ones says.

“In front of-“

“Take it off.” You do just that, now in only underwear.

“Now take your underwear off.” The other new one adds. Not wanting to fuck with him, you take it off.

“Hands behind your back, turn around.” You comply. Zip-Ties secure your ankles and hands together, then your arms and lower thighs.

“Turn around again.” The first one says, bending over, while the other two take their clothing off.

He gets some rubber bands and puts them around your balls, then gives them a squeeze. The other two then walk up to you and one kneels down. The kneeling one kisses you and massages your soft dick a little. While it grows, the other is getting his hard. Once he’s hard, he shoves it into your mouth, making you gag. His dick goes all the way into your mouth and down your throat. His full pubic hair hits your head, then he grabs your head and pushes you out. He keeps doing this motion whilst you finish getting hard. Another man jerks you off using plenty of spit, while jerking himself off. All the while, the third researcher’s huge dick is sliding in and out of your mouth, almost making you barf on it. It doesn’t take long for him to cum, filling up your mouth. He put some tape over your mouth.

“Swallow, fag.” Somehow YOU were the faggot in this equation.

Soon after, the second researcher cums onto the floor and stop jerking you off.

“Lick that up, slut.” He says. The third researcher then throws you onto the ground, bashing your nose on the concrete. He rips the tape off.

“Do it now, or chastity for a month, faggot.” The third researcher says, still heavy on his ‘faggot’ slur. With nothing else to do, you stick your tongue out and lick his long ropes of cum off of the dirty floor, although you do note that you’d rather it be dirty than still have cleaning agent on it.

After almost throwing up a second time, you swallow his cum. That’s when your scared glaze wanders over to the first one, who had an even more huge dick. The second and third researchers both walk to a corner of the room, slowly jerking each other off.

“You’re lucky. This won’t be going down your throat. All 13 inches of this baby’s 7 inch girth are going up your tight virgin asshole.” You squirm around, as if it would stop it. In these squirms, you fall to the ground. He picks you up and sets you down so your ass is up and your face is back on the cold ground. He puts his dick in your ass with no lubricant. The pain is sharp and intense as it penetrates your tight ass. It shockingly quickly makes its way all the way down your ass. You feel his balls touch your ass for just a little bit before they lift back out of your ass. He then jerks you off, but at the same speed he penetrates at. “You’re going to cum again, but it’s not going to be because of my hand.” He says, decisively taking his hand off of your dick. “No, because you’re going to cum from anal. And that’s going to be when I’m done with you.”

Fuck.

He kept going in and out. It was slow and painful. As his girthy dick slides in and out of your tight asshole. 

As he fucks you, you moan and grown. You count the seconds, each one feeling like hours. Your moans got loud to the point where you wouldn’t sure if you were bleeding. Of course, blood would lubricate him, so you almost wanted it to happen.

As the pain grew greater and greater, you came a little closer to the edge, but not far enough. By the time you were even somewhat close, they had to put the tape back over your mouth. You were crying when you finally let your load burst out of your dick onto the floor.

Yet again, the tape is removed and you are forced to lick the cum off of the ground.

They leave the room, you still in zip-ties.


	6. six.

You manage to get your hands free quickly. The idiots used the reusable kind, so you could just twist your hands a little and push the release. Getting out of the lower arms needed some more moving and twisting, but you couldn’t do it. Your best option is to just push them apart until it snaps. After some time and much pain, you manage to break the plastic tie and take the ones off of your legs.

You put on the new suit and grab your old clothes and make your way to Hypno’s room.

On the way, you notice everyone was at lunch.

Wait.

LUNCH?

You run in and sit at your spot, now set for you instead of having to switch with Alibi. Just as you sit down, Blackbeard arrives, so you knew you weren’t that late. You finished your meal as quickly as you could despite that fact, and ran up to Hypno’s room to reclaim your thoughts.

You are still wondering why you didn’t try something like this sooner as Hypno walks in.

“What was up with that?”

“Got new uniform, as you can see, they wanted me to “work for it”. Turns out getting gang banged by a bunch of dudes ain’t that bad.”

“Trust me, it gets old. Still, work on a more intimate encounter, you might enjoy it more. May I suggest Jackal?”

“Ah, an older, more experienced and slow man. He’s pretty sexy, too.” You reply.

 

After a few more days of being in Hypno’s loving care, you finally get to move into your own room, where you find everything from your house. You find your laptop, your clothing, everything was there, even your movie collection which you were going to give a watch later. Adult movies, that is.

A few hours after you move in, you hear a siren that, on your tour, you had been told meant there was a mission and that you should report to the briefing room, so you went down the stairs and to the door labeled appropriately, where only a few people had already been standing.

“We’ve got a situation. Middle East, Masks are holding up a border crossing. Egyptian government won’t cooperate. Don’t know why. You’re flying into Bir Tawil.” Six says, once everyone had arrived. The room was dark, and had computer monitors lit up with blue light all along the walls. It seemed like something out of Science Fiction, but instead of showing junk it had information about the attack, showing pictures of a border crossing, a quadralateral with text over it that says ‘BIR TAWIL’, and quite a few other statistics.

Later, on the plane, it is revealed to you by Marteño that Bir Tawil is ungoverned land between Egypt and Sudan thanks to an old border dispute, although a good old Wikipedia search reveals some more information about it.

 

Once you find a place to land and circle around it a few times, you begin your descent into Bir Tawil, and quickly get to touchdown. No passport needed, either.

It’s a desert wasteland, and there’s no wonder neither country will worry about claiming it. Despite this, though, countries still pounce over Antartica.

You take the Osprey to the border crossing and your team take the valley to over Customs (where they took down about 10 or so Masks) and onto an upstairs outdoor corridor, where you open a barricaded door to stairs and clear the stairs and upper landing. From there, you got the go-ahead to watch Hypno’s back as he peeks into Main Hallway to take down the only guy in the hall, but he manages to get grabbed by the gun. You manage to fire a shot into the terrorist, then proceed with him into the Break Room, with some gunfire on the way from 1F.

It’s filled with plenty of hostiles, but it’s easy enough to take the two on your left behind cover out with your Chiappa Rhino 60DS, your pistol of choice, shooting a .357 Magnum out of a six-inch barrel with both single AND double action capabilities. After killing those two, you were half out of bullets, so you tuck rolled forward to distract them while Hypno tries to take them out. He only gets two by the time you’ve finished the roll and can expel the rest of your three bullets, them all hitting their target. You open the cylinder and throw the gun into the air, unloading all of the spent shells, it landing on a speed loader. You quickly take out one of 10 speed-loaders and cock the gun to the side, loading it for six more Masks. By then, there were only two more Masks, and you kill one before taking the main hallway back out and then into the Armory.

Before you arrived, you took out your AR of choice (although you usually just used the pistol), the UDR-15 Style 2, an AR-15 Pistol by F1 Firearms. It fires 7.62x35mm bullets, it’s skeletonize, and looks totally badass. Despite being a “pistol”, it has a 14.5” barrel, meaning the bullet will be able to burn pretty much all of the powder it could ever need to.

You had taken out four hostiles just from kicking a small hole in the barricade, and more once you knocked it down completely, rolling into the armory completely then taking cover behind lockers and peeking the corner. After a second or two, you come out of cover and get a bullet millimeters from your head.

“Little bit quicker than you, aren’t I?” You say to mock him. He rolls his eyes and you go on to clear offices. By now, the team had caught up to the two of you, and they helped with the clear, though you still managed to get the 5 more kills the Rhino would allow before everyone had been killed. You then went down the Eastern stairs to take the hostiles that shot at the two of you going from those stairs to Break Room as well as hostiles in the tellers and the bathroom.

Once a few more rooms were done, it was just down to one last one, Customs Desk, where Hypno got pulled in. You had assumed he was being taken as hostage, but getting a drone to the now barricaded door revealed they wanted his suit. You sprint to the opened hatch above in the Break Room, where you watched the conversation. As it turned out, Hypno is really good at talking to people. Once he gave you a short stare and fell over onto the ground in his chair, you felt that as a signal and dropped down into the room, bashing your gun against the side of the lead Mask’s face, shooting one and lobbing your gun at the other, now out of bullets. You dive forward as Sledge opens the door onto Hypno and pick up the Rhino, just before he began flight for some reason upwards. The two of you jumped back down and Hypno disappeared to go interrogate the guy, with the team following seconds later.

The interrogation goes smoothly, references him being the “Judge, Jury and Executioner”, and even finishes off with a nice execution, to speed up the failing US death row process along with extradition and the such.

 

When the team arrived back at HQ, they congratulated you on your performance.

“I pride myself in my accuracy.” You simply say before disappearing to your room to that porn collection.

It had been ages since you ejaculated to a video, as you’re getting lucky with some of the members of the team somehow, but nevertheless you found an old favorite of yours and inserted the CD.

The video was an old femdom one with a huge cumshot at the end. You had watched that video so much you even had the pacing down to the last seconds of how fast you need to go to be jerking off the whole time and only cum right at that end part. The video starts off with the logo of the production company and then goes to the shitty porn acting everyone knows and loves. The guy to be dominated had to use the women’s toilet at a strip club and was washing his hands, thinking the coast was clear right as the lady walks in. She grabs the guy by his neck and forces him into an employee’s only door in the restroom where the bdsm setup was. It was a medium room illuminated by red lights, although one normal light near the door with an obvious to-code exit sign.

The girl slaps him around a little before forcing him out of clothes and into handcuffs behind his back and his ankles onto stirups, allowing full use of both his ass and dick up close.

She puts on a contraption with two struts on it and a metallic roller in the middle. His dick slides in between the roller and top strut and his balls go below the roller, so if he gets hard it hurts. Of course, she does the natural thing and slowly strips, revealing her large tits with tiny nipples in the middle and her perfectly shaved pubic hair art of a triangle towards her pussy. She then puts a ballgag on the guy and puts on a strapon and fucks his ass until he’s hard and screamed appropriately. These screams were loud enough to leak through your headphones, although you had never thought much of it due to living alone.

About 45 seconds after that contraption is taken off, Caveira busts into the room. You quickly change your screens on your laptop and slowly try to tuck your dick back into your pants so she wouldn’t notice.

“I saw that.”


	7. seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This scene contains (Okay, kind of consensual, but he had no choice) sexual imagery. Reader discretion is advised.

“Saw.. saw what?”

“You’re watching porn, aren’t you?”

“Porn? Me? Never! I’ve got a girlfriend, she’s…”

“Who is she?”

“Umm… do I have to tell?”

“You’re not convincing me.” She says, walking to the side of your bed and poking at your hard cock through the sheets and revealing the fact you were on your desktop.

“It’s true. I would never watch porn. Don’t have to. Healthy relationship.”

“Then why’re you hard?”

“Because ya- you’re in here and you.. you jerked me off, remember, and I remember, so that still turns me on, and-“

“So let’s see here…” She says, taking hold of your trackpad and mousing over to Firefox, and then to Media Player. “First of all, don’t fucking use Firefox, second of all, naughty, lying, sub boy. Either you’re in a relationship and jerking off, or you’re just jerking off. You know just watching porn can be dangerous.”

“How do you know that, but whatever. Look, it was just made official today with her, so this could be from the other day, I don’t know.”

“Well, Tuface’s jerking off, still.” She closes your computer and lays it on your desk in a fluid movement, then starts rubbing your abs. “Come with me.”

“Or… Or else?”

“Or else I tell everyone about this AND smash the CD.”

“Fuck.” You say, taking her hand. She leads you down the hall to a room marked “Caveira” and you enter behind her. “Ladies First, of course.”

Once you close the door, a knife goes around your neck and slowly leads you to her bed.

“Strip.”

“What?”

“Now!” You comply and strip your clothes off while she grabs a bag from her closet. Her room is dark, but that’s all you notice before she yells at you again. “Turn over, hands behind your back.”

“Okay.”

“That’s “Okay, Mistress”!” She says, emphasizing her point. You had already done it when the rope slides around your body. It’s rough and tough, your struggles aren’t enough to break through it. “Now, turn back over.” You do and she ties rope around your balls and gives them a tug. Your balls were already being squished between your legs, making you slightly groan a little every time you worm around. She rubs her hands over your abs a little more before grabbing a sharp, spoked wheel. It made you writhe a little but it wasn’t too bad. “Not too shabby for an American.” She says.

“Thank you, Mistress.” You say before she begins her handjob. It’s quite slow, especially for her type, although you wished it would be fast enough to feel good enough to make you even think cumming is a possibility.

Due to this speed, Cav was able to stimulate herself a little before unbuttoning her shirt to show you her tits. They were just as perfect as the Dom on the porno, so you got a little more aroused, but not by enough. Eventually, she went faster and her speed slowly ramped up from there, taking it to a respectable and sensitive one within about five minutes. She squirts some lube on your dick and it spreads from the motion, enveloping your shaft in seconds. This allows her to go faster, so she does. Within another ten minutes, you were finally at the edge.

“Mistress Cav, I-I can’t wholll- I can’t hold it any longer”

“You fucking better, or else…” Damnit. You kept holding it in but you were on the brink of cumming when all of the sudden your load explodes into the air and all over your shaved pubes. “Whoops. Guess it’s time for that “or else”.” She says, still stroking you, making you buck and writhe even more than before. Just as you announced you were at your second edge, she told you to “Go ahead!”, just as she took her hand away from your dick, ruining your sensitive second orgasm. You check the clock, panting and moaning.

“Mistress Caveira, it’s dinner time.”

“I’ll be back.” She said, before tucking you into her bed, still tied up, and leaving. You couldn’t even dream of moving anywhere. Your lower and upper legs were tied up with 5 strands on each of thick rope, and your arms were tied together at your wrists and all the way around your chest and arms above and below your joint. When she does come back, she’s bearing food, but only apple sauce.

“Wanted to feed you like the baby you are.”

“Do you-“ She gives you a spoonful, “do this…” another spoonful, “to everyone…” another spoonful, “Mistress?”

“Only hotties like you and your Méxican twink- I mean twin.” She says, laughing. She then grabs another container of apple sauce and open it up. “Open wide!” She says, pouring it and another container into your mouth. “Now swallow.”

“I’m not gay, though, Mistress.”

“You think I didn’t know you were fucked by R&D?”

“How do you know‽”

“I’ve got my ways… And call me Mistress.”

“Sorry, Mistress.”

“That’s what I like to hear, slut.”

“But I didn’t LIKE it, they raped me! Mistress.”

“Liar. After, you walked out of that room confused but oddly eager, as if you wanted to tell someone something. So, I got a favor from Dokkaebi and listened in. Don’t worry, the hack wore off quickly. I’m not still listening into your twink twin’s room. Sure, they did rape you. But you liked it.”

“Damnit Mistress. What are you going to do now?”

“Well, I’ll keep you tied up until I don’t care enough to let you go.”

“When will that be, Mistress?”

“When I feel like it. Maybe tomorrow. Let’s sleep together!” She says, faking enthusiasm as if you had a choice.

“Yes Mistress.” You say before she climbs in bed with you. The two of you drift off to sleep quickly.

When you wake up, you’re no longer in your restraint, but rather in Cav’s arms.

“Mi-Mistress?”

“You’re fine now.”

“Why aren’t I tied up?”

“I knew you were lying about having a girlfriend, and… and I…”

“Did you want to be… my.. girlfriend?” You ask. She sighs.

“I do want to be your girlfriend, Tom.”

“And I want to be your boyfriend. But what will I say to Hibana?”

“Why?”

“She likes me…”

“Tell her you’ve been taken or something.”

“Well if this doesn’t work out… I don’t want her to think I’m… I guess it makes sense.”

“Hey, Tom.” She asks to set up a question.

“Yes?”

“Are you- are you a virgin?” She falters.

“I am.” You reply with a sigh, as if letting out a secret with no better option.

“Do you want me to change that?”

“What time is it?”

“Seven. An hour.”

“I-I… This feels like something I should think about… but with you… I-”

“It’s completely fine if you want to wait.”

“But with you it’s not a choice. It’s too easy. Caveira, will you take my virginity?”

“I sure will.” She says, stroking your dick. She kisses your mouth a little before nibbling a little on your ear. In no time you were hard, so she takes off her clothes. She starts by unbuttoning her shirt as she had done the night before, yet again revealing her perfect tits, then taking it completely off. Then, she slid her pants down and then her panties. She takes the covers off of the bed, revealing her perfect little pussy. After some more stroking makes you leak some precum, she climbs atop you and glides your dick into her pussy.

And just like that, you aren’t a virgin.

Something instantly goes off in your head, as if you know she is the one, the one you are going to fufill your evolutionary purpose with, as if she was the perfect girl you had always been searching for. Her tan, the way her body took in the sunlight was as perfect as the rest of it.

“What- what about protection?” You ask. She grinds to a halt and reaches to your side of her bed where she digs through a drawer and finds a condom. It was the biggest she had, although it could use a little extra size, but it worked well. She slid it on and then sat back on your dick, going just as slowly as she had jerked you off the night before. You felt around on her tits, making her rare moan less rare. She went faster and faster as the both of you felt better and better. You started to buckle your hips so you could pleasure her even faster.

“I’m about to-“

“I am too.” She says, just as both of you release your cum in a symphony of love. She falls to her side of the bed again.

“I… Taina… I think I love you.”

“You were great. I love you too, Tom.” She says, settling in her spot. “I love you too.”


	8. eight.

At breakfast, she managed to sit beside you, acting as if you had unpaid debt with her or something, probably to make her seem more hard-going.

In reality, she was pretty lovable, and even if she was as hard as she acted, you still enjoyed the cum getting tortured out of you.

“Should we tell them?” You whisper in her ear.

“I think we could, and I think we should. Who’s going to do it?” She whispers back.

“I will.” You reply. “Guys… Girls…” You wink at Cav, “Me and Caveira are…” You say not too loud as if it was actually of importance, and almost second-guessing yourself.

“We’re dating.” She says, finishing your sentence.

“Good for you two. At least you didn’t keep it a secret for two fookin’ months like the couple to your right.” Thatcher says.

“Hey, she didn’t know how it would turn out if everyone knew we were together and I was trying to.. to fuck all of you.” Hypno says in protest.

“Yeah, but for one whole month of not telling us it was just the two of you, wannit it?”

“It was a big decision. Hell, I’m sure Tuface over here would REALLY like to look around. There’s something he sees in Cav. I haven’t seen him since yesterday, but both of us know some stuff about Cav that you guys don’t.”

“And they better not, Marteño.” She adds.

“What are you gonna do, rape me?”

“You think I give a fuck if your married?”

“I would hope so.” He says, ending the conversation. You give Cav one last set of kisses before everyone started leaving, including both of you.

 

When you got to your room, she went to hers. Seconds later, she returns with some stuff.

“Moving in already?”

“Yeah. You’ve got a bigger room, may as well.”

“True. I hope they don’t change it back when they get done with the upper floor hall.”

“Knowing Six lately, all the rooms up there will be bigger.”

“Yeah, she’s been nice the past few years I’ve been told. Didn’t kill me, at least.” You say.

“Everyone would think she’d be really, for lack of a better word, dominant.” Cav replies.

“Also true. Who knows, we might get moved up there and then these down here made bigger.”

“Now that’d really be something.” Cav says, almost finished getting her stuff in order. “Now, what’s first?” She says, playfully.

“I’m gonna hit the gym. Pancakes aren’t too nice on the belly.”

“I might do that as well, although with a different reason.”

“And what’s that?”

“Ser con tú.”

“Gracias.”

“De nada. ¿Y tú habla Español?

“¡Podría decirte lo mismo!”

“Cierto y hasta luego.”

You leave for the gym and spend about an hour there before going to Six’s office with a pitch.

You knock on her door. She opens it and invites you to sit down.

“What business do you have here?” Six asks.

“I was wondering if we could create a free running gym setup somewhere, maybe even outside. I noticed that I was the only one doing rolls and incorporating movement into my shooting and reloading.”

“What would that entail?” She says, putting her fingers on Home Row.

“Maybe some pads to catch a fall, some wood, metal bars. I haven’t thought a whole lot into this, but I knew I should tell you so we could start working on something. I could teach there, just as Castle can cook food.” You reply to a symphony of keypresses.

“Alright. I’ll work on some research into a good parkour gym.” Six says, ending the typing.

“Thanks!” You say, standing up. “Wait.” You say, almost out of the door, “Do you approve of… like… re-relationships.”

“As long as teamwork isn’t hindered.”

“I’ll be sure to not do.. that, then.” You say, leaving. Obviously, this still leaves Six in the dark of if you were in a relationship or not.

 

Within a week or so, you’re being forwarded plans involving all sorts of fancy free running and parkour equipment. You quickly inform her that you approve of these plans. A few hours later, the alarm rings yet again.

This time, the briefing was a bit shorter.

“The Masks are holding up a large highschool in the USA. It’s been presumed every class has at least two Masks taking them hostage. ETA 12:30 hours.”

“What school is it?” You ask.

“Tupelo High School in Mississippi, why do you ask? Wait, Tom, you might not want to-“

“I have to.” You say before getting on the Osprey to fly to a larger airfield to fly to Tupelo Regional Airport, which you were familiar enough with.

Having lived in Tupelo, you saw quite a bit of that airport. You knew the runway was torn up from it landing planes much smaller than the B-52 you landed in. You also knew the only place that it flew to was Nashville. You knew all of that about the place, yet you didn’t know how the high school you almost went to is now a target of terrorists that had taken over the White House.


	9. nine.

When the Osprey landed you closer to the school, you saw the full extent of the defenses they had put up.

Masks were defending all of the entrances of the school. Glad quickly sniped them out, though. Within 30 minutes of the rest of the team waiting all exterior terrorists were dead. Soon enough, the teams were divided. You and Hypno would be your own team while the others split into larger groups.

The two of you had excellent teamwork together, so it’s no wonder. Over the past few days, you’d been working on getting him a little better at his moving shot’s accuracy. You were assigned to clear out B Building, a rectangular building with classrooms on both sides. It was the math and science building.

You entered the first room and you saw, sure enough, two Masks, both armed, taking students hostage. You started speaking.

“Looks like you’re scared, aren’t you? You know, I was a mask for a few minutes. Let’s just say I bailed out or something. What I do know is that they, hmm, let’s see here, oh, yes! They brainwash you into compliance. So please, just put down the guns guys. You’re scared. I would be, too. You’ve got an entire counterterrorism squadron ready to kill you. But I don’t want to do that. You’d be useful. Not for us, obviously. We aren’t recruiting right now, however, like I said, both of us here know that you guys don’t want to be in this situation, so if you’d just let us take you to a place where you can tell us what you know about the organization who’s forcing you into submission so we can take them down.” He racks his pistol, angry at you. “Go ahead, shoot at us.” You say. He aims his pistol at you, so you quickly throw your revolver into the air and by the time it lands in your hand and you can fire a shot, the gun drops. You quickly fire another one into the second Mask. “Sorry you had to see that, kids. Sorry about all of this. Don’t mean to romanticize violence here, and a human life is precious, but…. But… Damnit. They were in safety.” You say, inspecting their pistol before collecting it into Hypno’s back pouch. “Guys, girls, everything in between, stay safe.” You say, before opening the door to a White Mask in your face. You kick his nuts and then use your extra speed ability to kick his nuts even harder with a run-up from the back of the room. He flings across the hallway and you put a bullet in him before entering the door he was pushed against. Yet another room. This time, Hypno does the talking and the shooting. He manages to use hacked data to talk about each student like he knows them.

“These bullets won’t kill you. They’ll put you into a coma that can be easily be undone with the push of a button. And we want some intel out of this, that’s why we’re giving these corpses and that button to the FBI, so they can handle these guys.” He says. You were both still faced towards the entrance door when you felt a sharp pain enter your back, then moments later the sound of three bullets being fired. You get propelled to the ground and faint.

When you wake up, it’s in a hospital room. The first thing you hear is Hypno’s rambling.

“I left the controller with you when you entered, just get within 3 meters or so and click it to revive them, but DON’T DO THAT. Keep them like that then tell the FBI they’re theirs. Oh shit he’s up! Call you back, you two!” He moves from the far end of the room to the chair by the bed. It’s just him and judging by that conversation, the team’s still hard at work at the High School.

“NMMC huh? Third largest rural health care system, did you know that?” You ask.

“I didn’t, but it seems like it. You were shot in your back twice, I was shot once but you know how that goes.”

“I thought this uniform had graphene…”

“About that, you were shot in the back in the precise same place, so it broke through. Only one bullet actually did much damage. You’ll be healed in a week or so, just get some rest. I’ll be staying here to keep you company and make sure you don’t storm out of the building and go eat Mugshots or something.”

“You know about-?”

“I’ve had the time to do some research, yeah. I know about Connie’s, I know about how academically challenged that school is.” You laugh, “I know plenty about Tupelo. So did you grow up here?”

“Yeah. I lived here until the beginning of High School. I would’ve gone here, but instead my father’s job took us down-state to Meridian. That’s where the bad memories are. Luckily here is just good ones. It’s where I learned to free-run, shot my first gun, built my first computer, ate Connie’s. The list goes on and on. Meridian is where my father died. Shot by my mother in the head. She forced me to watch. Told me that’s what happened if I talked about her work to the wrong people. I was old enough to know the real meaning of that bullet. It was a .357, the same caliber I use in my ‘Volver. It’s symbolic. My father was a great man, but he snitched. It was in Bonita. There’s no cell phone signal. It’s the first place to look for a missing person. She used a silencer, too. Never knew how she got it. I’ve always thought that maybe if I just close my eyes the sound would get washed out by nature and I’d forget what happened. It’s never worked. She was never caught until years later when she was killed by government agents. She was the most deadly woman in the US, and probably the world. That was back in the good ‘ol days when the Masks weren’t really terrorists. They’d act more like a cartel. But the world loves fear and the rush you get when you find out a famous place was attacked. That’s why I don’t understand this. Why this place?”

“Wait. I think I’ve got it…”

“Share.”

“They’re looking for you. Think about it. The clear for the others now, it’s going a little too smooth. People are just dropping their guns and surrendering. Their objective was to shoot you. They’re acting like a cartel again. And that’s why IQ in the Oregon thing, that’s why she wasn’t given a proper diagnosis. The Radiologist was being paid by the Masks to do malpractice. He got a gun to protect himself from our wrath, and only did the least he could do with it still counting as malpractice. If I- if I showed up in court for that case I’d be dead. Along with Monika. I’m telling the others.” Fideli says before saying something similar over the radio.

 

After a week or so of healing, you’re finally back up and running normal again. You got the news quickly enough that the Masks were eliminated, but quickly enough wasn’t as quick as it should’ve been. It was the next morning when you got that news, and right after that news you learned that you’d be flying with the rest of the team back to Hereford. Now the flight’s almost done. You still wondered what kind of bullets would penetrate the graphene so easily, but it could’ve just been a really thin layer meant to stop one bullet or something. Cav, when you arrived, was ecstatic you were home safe. And you were ecstatic when you found out the free-running/parkour course was done. You were going to stay in bed for most of a few days, though, as you still had back pains. Those eventually faded and you started to get familiar with the course.

It was very well-built, and very safe, too. You even wondered if it was a little too tame, but for teaching purposes, you knew it’d be alright. Especially considering that the provisions of THS from that mission followed a similar principle. Only about 35% of the students there are proficient in Math. It was obvious that no one was given proper funding. It had all gone to sports or something. Making the Football field blue and shit. But Six didn’t cut you short nearly that much. It had metal beams, nice foam to land on, and even plastic pieces to run and roll on instead of wood. 

Giving it a few goes, it was simple. You’d climb up a ladder to get really high, then either jump 5 ft down to a platform to one side (which you’d do twice to get the 10 ft down), 10 ft down to another platform, or slide down a ladder to get to the rest of the course a little less shocked. After that, it’d be a simple roll under a platform above, or you could go onto that above platform and roll off of it to practice landing and exit form. After this, you’d run forward, occasionally grabbing onto beams in front of you and sliding above or below them. In some cases, you’d have to do one or the other, but not either. Now that your slides are figured out, you’ve got to work on jumps. You’d grab onto a high ledge and use it to get a nice high jump and tuck over onto the “rooftop”, where you’d use what’s on you to glide on a “power line”. On this rope, you get all the way down to a small range where you could work on jumping three feet off of the line and firing your gun at the same time.

It was just what the team needed to work on.


	10. Chapter 10

After a few runs, you managed to clock in a respectable time and let your teammates do the same. Hypno comes in second, due to his speed and having a thin uniform (they’re on or it’s pointless). In third is his wife, fourth is Ash, fifth is Cav. You promised her that you’d help her out with free running instead of going to the gym, so later that day the two of you were one-on-one.

“So brace your knees up WHILE you jump and then let that spring take up most of the force, and then do it again then you’ll be at the right level.” You tell her, after multiple jumps without any bracing whatsoever. “Great, now push your shin into the plastic under you and propel yourself forwards, rolling into a ball once you get close. Your momentum should carry you forwards past the platform. Now recover, good, yes, and run forward again. Jump over that low beam, nice, now lean forward and grab onto that one and slide under it, then roll forward and grab onto the beam in front, keep going, yes, yes!, and then rocket yourself up and over it. Now grab onto the next beam and don’t let go after you slide under, but push off of it to get back stood up and continue to the last one and use it to jump over it. Nice! Great work. Now, this one’s easy, Just jump a little up, grab onto the ledge and use upper body strength to push yourself up. Now use your sleeves on the zip-line and slide down. Grab your pistol and fire a shot into the target. He’s moving, by the way.” You say, encouraging her as she goes on. She eventually does finish in good time and hit the target dead in the face. “You’re in second now. Great job!” You say. Her eyes almost showed some sympathy past her face paint.

“What if I want to be… first?”

“You’ll have to work for it.” You say with a smirk. “But you’ll always be first in my bo-ah!” You say as she topples you onto the ground. She lifts your uniform off until you’re shirtless and pant-less and then strips off your underwear. She then does the same, revealing she’s yet again bra-less, although this time she lacked panties as well. When she did take her pants off, it was revealed that she was wet already, too, with some grool dripping from her pussy to her pants. She then sits on your face and you start to eat out her wet pussy while she moans and pulsates.

As her quivers grow faster and more violent, she bends over to start sucking your dick, to complete the Yin and Yang, the sixty-nine. She started sucking at a fast pace and only went quicker. Her choking on your cock increased the pleasure immensely. She came a while before you did, as she had a head start, and once you finally did cum, she had a request.

“Now run the course naked.”

“What?”

“You heard me, run it naked.”

“Okay then.” You say, “As long as you do, too.” She winks at you and you set the only non-uniformed record on the list, although later being beaten by Cav and her naked body.

“We should do this all again sometime. See you at dinner.” She says, putting on her clothes.

“See ya!” You say. Once she’s gone, you put on your uniform and run the course a few more time, trying to use your boost and whatnot, eventually settling inside at the gym once the sun begins to fall into your line of sight.

After dinner, you walk up to your room to find Cav laying on your bed, back up, on her tablet.

“Your porno collection is real nice, shame you’ve got a girlfriend.”

“I’ve seen enough of all of those.”

“So I can shred them?”

“Nonononononononoooo don’t!”

“Why?”

“I like them.”

“?”

“They’re my friends.”

“You’re loco.”

“So, are you jilling to them?”

“Jilling?”

“Guys Jack, girls Jill.”

“You’re from Mississippi, how do you know that?”

“You’re from Brazil, how don’t you?”

“Fair. No, I am not “jilling” to your porn.”

“Well then, why are you watching it?”

“I… I uhhh… I.. want.. to.. try.. some-thing?”

“What do you want to try?” You ask in a doubtful voice, walking towards the bed.

“That.” She says, pointing at the screen.

“You want ME to do hardcore anal with you like that much smaller man does with that Pornstar?”

“Yes, I do.”

“It’ll hurt.”

“I’ll be the judge of pain, you can be the executioner.” She says, lifting her ass towards the ceiling and pushing down her pants.

“Right-Right now?” You ask.

“Yeah.” She replies.

“Okay then…”

“Less talk, more sex.” She replies.

You unzip your jeans and pull down your underwear. After some light motivation, your dick was hard and ready to go.

You stick it into her ass, causing it to stretch a little and for her to writhe. You were only about four inches in before she started to really moan. Once you got balls deep once, you kept going and going. Not after long, you had exercised her enough to be assfucking her at a similar rate to how you’d start to fuck her pussy, but you wanted faster, and so did she.

You comply and start speeding up your pace even more, eventually getting to the point you were sure it’s physically impossible. You felt around her pussy. She had some cum leaking into her pants.

“I’m about to-“

“Cum in my ass!” She screams out of both pain and pleasure. Once your edge is gone and you’ve came, you practically fall onto the floor out of being tired. “I’ve never really done anal like that. You’re a special man.”

“I know.” You say, before climbing into bed with her. She slipped her pants up and you both fell asleep, you looking into her dark green eyes and her feeling a little less self-conscious, smiling.


	11. eleven.

“Tuface and Hypno report to the Briefing Room.” Six’s voice booms over the intercom system.

On the way there, you meet Hypno in the hall. You walk side by side to the Briefing Room.

“You’ve got a duo mission. Just the two of you. And don’t talk about random stuff again, you’ll end up failing it.”

“Why the two of us and no one else?”

“It’s another Mask member joining. We didn’t need to use all of our force to grab you, Tuface, so we aren’t using it all.”

“Are we recruiting anyone?” You ask.

“We aren’t. But if you two don’t stop that guy from joining there will be an issue. He’s as good as you, Tuface.” She says, making you blush. According to her, it’s not a recruitment mission, but you two are rather going to prevent someone from joining the Masks.

After the three hour Osprey flight, you arrived at the Mask warehouse, just outside of London.

It was similar to the one you had gone to to be recruited except shorter and with larger floors.

When the suspect got out of his car, you got to see his outfit. It was a nice suit, as if he wasn’t joining the Masks but making a deal, further implementing the idea in your head that the Masks are really just a worldwide mafia.

After some whistling and moving around in the bushes behind a small hill giving you cover, you got him to come towards you. Hypno reaches from the cover and takes the lapels of his coat and lifts him over the barrier and grabs his hands, forcing them behind his back.

“Who are you guys?” He asks in his British accent.

“I’m Special Agent Marcus Flynn with the CIA. I have no jurisdiction here, but all I can ask is that you do the right thing and don’t join.” You reply.

“The Masks? Get off me, man. I’ll call for backup.”

“And you’ll regret it. Those guys brainwash you until your brain is a terrorism machine. You’ve got no way out but death or custody, and by then you’ll get the death sentence anyway.”

“Not in England, there is no death sentence.”

“And you’re telling me they don’t have foreign ops? I was recruited to them in America, ‘fore this guy got me in with him,” He attempts to look at Hypno but he stops him.

“No looksies.”

“Oh, now a Hispanic? Why don’t you guys do me a favor and go into that building right there and surrender. I don’t know who you two are, but I’m doing this.”

“Why?” Hypno asks.

“The fuck do you mean why? It pays well!” He replies, flustered.

“You never told me there was money in it for you.” Hypno says to you.

“You can make well over 100 grand a year going around the world, shooting some people. You only do work maybe a few weeks out of the year.” You say, almost blushing as if to hide a different reason you joined.

“So that’s why, you want to provide for a family, don’t you? My dad was a Mask and he killed my mom ‘cause of it, his was the other way ‘round.”

“I don’t have a family. I don’t have friends.”

“Then why shouldn’t I shoot you?”

“Because the guys in that building are the most elite terrorists on the globe. They’re probably listening to this conversation by some means. And if they found out you killed me, you two will be in big trouble.”

“Oh yeah, those guys already hate our guts. What’s to lose?”

“Not sure then. But you could kill me, or I could be your greatest asset.”

“How so?”

“I’ve already been told all the secrets, plus if I get in then I can be a rat for you guys.”

“Thought you said they were elites?”

“They are, but most of the Masks aren’t. They hold themselves high up enough that they never see me enough to find out I’m ratting. So, you can interrogate me, one time use, kill me, no use at all then, or let me go in, give me a burner and let me find out everything else.”

“They’re gonna make you crush any devices the second you walk through that door and they’re going to strip search you. You’re at your most vulnerable in that building. Something I lied to you about now, I’m not CIA, something else I lied to you about, I’ve got jurisdiction, not to mention that I’ve got the laws of Sovereign Immunity, Good Samaritan, and Qualified Immunity on my side if I was CIA. I’m taking you to get interrogated. By the Méxican, too.” You say. You wrap some handcuffs around his hands, then some rope around his arms, and then pat him down, before blindfolding him, putting him in the Osprey, and taking him to get interrogated.

Hypno’s the one doing the talking. He uncovers some information about the Masks you never knew. Apparently they were going to hire him to a higher standard than most, giving him a higher-up position than most on their join. But before everything else, he mentions a name you were all-too familiar with; Aromaru Clancy.

“Hey, Tom, do you know that guy?”

“I didn’t know he was their leader. He-he’s the one that bet me money I wouldn’t join.” You say, beginning to well up in tears and stutter.

“Any familial relation?”

“He’s my uncle.”

“No fucking way. We’ll talk about this later.”

Raymond wanted a favor in return for more information from that, too. He wanted immunity from the Death Sentence or life in jail, leading to him revealing he’s killed two people. After some more conversation, Marteño leaves the room. Prison guards are waiting at the door to escort him to his cell.

On the way back to HQ, Hypno grills you with a few questions about what you know about your uncle. When you finally land in Hereford, you go to tell the news to Six.

“Six, don’t make him go undercover.”

“I can hear you on the plane, you know.”

“I-You can?”

“Yes, I can.”

“Shit, how am I not fired?”

“I can’t fire anyone, I’d have to kill them and you’d outrun me and outlast our bullets.”

“I’m flattered.”

“You’re not worth killing, even for making me watch you and IQ fuck on the way back from your honeymoon.”

“Not in front of Tom, come on!”

“I’m sorry Marteño.”

“Hey, we’ve all got secrets.” You say, pitching in.

“And yours?”

“They’re secrets.”


	12. twelve.

A few weeks later, some news finally sprung up. The bedrooms were getting redone. Everyone would get two floors, the first for hanging out and the second for sleeping.

This does mean that you had to sleep in the hallway, or at least attempt at doing so to the racket of construction, and in sleeping bags.

Soon enough, though the rooms were finished. The first floor was the exact same dimensions as the old dorms, however there was no bed but instead a ladder to the upper floor. There was a comfy chair looking at a TV, and the bathroom was moved to behind the ladder.

The upper floor was somewhat larger than the old dorms, but not by much. The beds were a little bigger than the old ones, though with no regular form factor. They were also customized to your exact likings of firmness and coolness.

And a few days after that, a new section is added to the range. It’s a challenge. Your goal is to shoot and kill all the White Masks in the least amount of time. It wasn’t hard to do by any means. You just had to fire in semi-auto mode and memorize where they are. Your first ever time is over 20 seconds, but you quickly narrow your focus to where the Masks are. It is kind of cheating if you know where they are, but it’s fun nonetheless. There is a secondary mode that randomizes their order, though it doesn’t really matter which one you train on as long as you can spot and shoot them in good time.

After a week or so of practice, you manage to get your time down to just over 10 seconds and you stop worrying about it and go back to the Freerunning course as Cav wanted some more lessons.

The next day during breakfast you were challenged by Hypno, who had tied with you the night before. You were to go against each other ten times, and whoever gets the lowest time by their tenth go wins bragging rights.

“You’re on, Tom.”

“Oh you better believe I’m bringing my best skills in, Marty.”

“Alright then.” He says. He had spent more time on the range than you, though you had more lifetime hours with a gun in hand.

“3… 2… 1… Go!” Monika says, hitting the button to start the round. He gets a time of 17.503 seconds. It’s your turn now. You finish in 17.198, giving him plenty of a challenge, but you could both do quite a bit better.

Nine rounds of both of your times going down unequally later, you reveal something to him and the rest of the crew, who was watching.

“Did I ever tell you, Marteño, that I was a cop?”

“You were a hitman, a terrorist, a convict, a child, a teenager, and now a Rainbow Operator. That’s all I know.”

“Yeah, I was a detective in the Windy City, so I bet you I’ve had more time around guns than you have.”

“Bet you have then.” He replies. You were losing, but only by a .1 seconds. He gets 9.016 seconds.

Then it was your turn. You cock the gun, take it out of safety and fire it up, getting 8.962 seconds.

“Fuck off, Tom.” He says, a sore loser.

“I’ve just won, I think I should be the one telling YOU that.”

“Haven’t tried it with pistols!” He says as you go back to your bay. He walks out of the door, stomping around pissed.

Later that day after dinner, Cav shows up in your room from the upstairs door.

“Come in!” You say. She walks in.

“Glad to see my winner here, huh?”

“Yeah, guess I’m better than Marty. He had a fair shot.”

“Yes he did, what do you say I cook you up a reward? As long as I’m in charge, of course…”

“I’m down with it.” You say. She had a duffel bag in her hand and unzipped it. She took out some rope, her knife, a flogger, all the classic stuff, though you had assumed she was just going to ride you until you came for an occasion like this.

“Cav, what’s that for?”

“It’s Mistress Cav until I’m done with you."


	13. thirteen.

“Yes Mistress.” You say as you strip to just undershirt and underpants and put your hands behind your back and arched it up. She tied a few lengths of rope around your lower arms and a few above and below your knees. She then slaps you a few times with the flogger. After that, she gets the knife and unsheathes it. After violently using it to rip the clothes you still had one, she started to caress your length with it.

The cold steel blade rolled past your hard dick and then climbed it's way up your body. Your tremors echoed throughout the room as it neared your neck, where she was used to perform interrogations.

Then, her grip on her knife slips. You feel a sharp pain on the side of your neck, feel blood gushing out, and hear the faint plop of the knife hitting the bed. You try to wiggle your hands out of the rope, but it’s too tight.

"Shit, I've cut one of your Jugular veins." She says, quickly untying your hands. 

She runs through the room and jumps down the ladder to the floor below and finds a small makeup rag and sets it on your neck, applying pressure. You used a free hand to cut the rope around your legs and she held the rag to your neck as you slipped on some clothes and ran to Doc’s room. He ushered you to his office downstairs, and, luckily, he was willing to help despite it not being one of his office hours.

"You did the right thing, applying pressure, but may I ask how he's gotten the cut?"

"No, you mayn't."

"Alright then, I've got to get a suture on the vein and you'll be fine. Taina you'll want to wait outside for this one."

"Okay, fine." She says. You weren't talking, but were furious at her, despite well knowing it was an accident.

"Drink up." Doc says.

"Why?"

"I've laced that water."

"You don't have any normal anis- anesthesia stuff?" You ask, just as you fade into a yawn.

 

When you wake back up, you're on your bed next to Cav.

"The fuck was all of that?"

"Foreplay."

"No the fuck it wasn't. I'm done with you. You're too control-y and you almost killed me."

"Fine, then. I'll take it your way." She says, leaving your room. You fade asleep yet again.

When you wake up the next day, you realize what you had just done.

Tuface: Cav I was emotional, I didn't mean it!

Caveira: I'm not talking to you about this. We're over.

Tuface: Please? I'll let you do all of the foreplay you want!

Caveira: No, it’s too late for your sorry’s.

At breakfast, she didn’t sit by you and gave you a stern look the entire time.

After that, you went back up to your room and got a text.

Frost: What was that about with Cav? Aren’t you two dating?

Tuface: We were, but split last night.

Frost: Why?

Tuface: I’d rather not say…

Frost: Come on, you can tell me anything!

Tuface: Fine. She cut one of my jugular veins, almost killing me.

Frost: In what circumstances would she do that?

Tuface: And that’s why we broke up.

Frost: Well, I’m here :)

Just as you get that, you get a text from Twitch.

Twitch: I heard you dumped Cav.

Tuface: I did, but I didn’t mean it. It’s too late, though.

Twitch: She’s like that.

And then one from Hibana.

Hibana: So you’re free now?

Tuface: I am.

Hibana: So am I.

Then from Ela.

Ela: That bitch, huh?

Tuface: No. I like her, just she went a little too far.

Ela: Well then, I guess that that means I can swoop you up!

Tuface: You want… to be my girlfriend?

Ela: When you put it like that I sound crazy.

Tuface: I guess… You’re not alone, though. Be on the lookout, some other girls are trying for me.

Ela: Who?

Tuface: That’d spoil the fight. I want to see you all compete for me.

Ela: Does that turn you on?

Tuface: *blushes*

You send a similar message to everyone, about how you’re getting tons of people doing the same thing they were, but without revealing who all it was. Except for Twitch, however, as she didn’t say anything remotely seductive or predatorial.


	14. fourteen.

At lunch, Frost attempted to get you to sit by her. When you did so, Hibana sat across from you.

“See you two got my texts…” You say eating your food.

“So it’s her…” Hibana says, pissed off.

“I like you both. And the third one.” You say, winking at Ela. She winks back.

“Who is she?”

“Not telling you. You’ll have to find out and fight it out.”

“Come on, I know you want ME!” Frost says.

“No, he wants me..” Hibana says, biting her lip. “You remember me, you know I’m good.”

“You’ve done WHAT with Yumiko?!” Frost exclaims. 

“Nothing to worry about.”

“We’ll see about that.” She replies. The three of you finish eating breakfast in peace with nothing more than a few seductive glares from them.

After that, you walk up to your room and lay down in your bed, just as you hear a knock on the door.

“Come in!” You exclaim, causing Frost to open it.

“Want me to show you a better time? I think I could be better than Yumi…”

“Uhmm… I’m not… now? I mean, it’s like…”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Tina says, walking towards your bed.

Just as she starts to walk towards you, you get a text from Doc. You read it.

Doc: I’ve got to give you a follow-up check-up, be in my office in five minutes.

“Tina, I’m really sorry, but can we do this another time? Doc needs me right no-” She sighs.

“Fine, go take your checkup. I’ll be here…” You blush.

“Thanks for understanding.” You say, grabbing your phone and walking downstairs. Frost doesn’t even leave your room. Right as you’re leaving, though, you notice Hibana walking towards your door. “Hey Yumiko!”

“Hey! Where are you going?”

“Doc wants me.”

“I’ll be waiting on you!”

“Al-Alright!” You say, running downstairs to make sure you’re in and out of Doc’s office quick. On the stairs, you hear a door opening and then closing.

You go a few floors down to the basement and open the door to Doc’s office. He’s waiting for you.

“A little early, eh Tom?”

“Yeah, didn’t have much else to do.”

“Well, I’m ready for you.” He says, ushering you to the cot. You sit down on it. “Lay down, rest a little.”

“It’s just my neck, it might be hard to reach if I lai-”

“Lay down Tom.” He says in a much more stern voice.

“Oh- Okay then.” You respond. You lay down and he puts on his gloves.

“It really is just my neck, and it’s doing fine Doc.”

“I’ve got to break the news to you, it’s not just your neck we’re worried about. There’s a bathroom next door, go put on this robe please.”

“Ro-Robe? What’s this all about?” You falter.

“I’m the doctor here, you went to the Police Academy, go put on this robe.” He says, handing you the same medical robe you had seen many times before. Normally, you don’t have to wear those for check-ups, so you wondered what he had in store for you. Soon enough, though, you found out.

“What’s all this stuff for?” You ask as you walk into the room. He had opened a drawer full of random medical equipment.

“We realized you didn’t have some of the shots you needed to be a team member, and you haven’t had a physical examination in…” he checks a sheet on his clipboard, “well over a decade, so we need to take care of that. Now lay down.”

“Oh-Okay then…” You say, laying on the cot.

“Relax your limbs. This will hurt only a little but you need quite a few immunizations. It’ll numb you some.” He says, tapping your right cubital fossa and then sticking a syringe in it. He pushes down on the plunger, injecting a fluid into you.

“Why didn’t you just hook me up to an IV?”

“Not as fun.” He says, zooming over to his desk in his chair. Your arm hurt a little, as expected, but unexpectedly, you couldn’t move any of your limbs.

“Gustave, I can’t move.”

“Perfect.” He says, grabbing a few small bottles presumably with the immunizations.

“How long will this last?”

“A while…” He says, rolling back over to you and sticking the needle into the 1ml vaccine container and un-depressing the plunger. More liquid fills the syringe.

“What’s this one for?”

“This one is going to help both of us out a little…” He says.

“What- What do you mean?”

“Nothing.” He says, sticking it into the same spot after giving it a few more taps. He injected it and suddenly, you found yourself less tense. Your vision darkened a little, what you could feel of your immobilized limbs drifted off. It was like you were floating. Doc then got out of his chair and grabbed some straps.

“What are- What are those for?” You say, as if the words were between pants.

“Just in case.” He says. He then puts one strap on your right wrist and secures it to the cot, which was laid down in a sleeping position, behind your head. Then the left wrist.

You still couldn’t move anything. He then did something similar to your ankles, securing them to that corner of the cot. You attempted to struggle out, but nothing moved but your head and lower torso.

“Breathe normally.” He says, sticking a stethoscope to the center of your chest. He moved it around, and then stuck it below your shirt on your back. “Perfect.” He says. He then grabs a sphygmomanometer and measures your blood pressure. “100 over 70, that’s pretty good, Tom” He says as he writes it down and walks behind the cot to the part of your neck with the cut wound. He gave it a few flicks, causing you to flinch, but left it alone otherwise. “It’s looking good. Now, one more matter to attend to.” He checks one thing off his clipboard.

“What’s that?” You ask. He leans into your ear.

“Your lesson.”


	15. fifteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This scene contains grotesque/nonconsensual sexual imagery. Reader discretion is advised.

“What do you mean “lesson”?”

“Well, you’ve been quite naughty recently, haven’t you. Playing some dirty with Taina.” He rips open the front buttons on your robe. “A little dangerous, don’t you think?”

“I-I wasn’t- What are you getting at?” You ask, fearful of what the man might do. He then grabs your dick through your underwear and locks his lips over yours. You struggle the little you can. Eventually he lets up. “What the fuck!?” You scream. He walks to the door to his office and locks it. You get a chill as he grabs a standard issue Rainbow knife.

“You are familiar with this, yes?” He asks.

“I am, we all have one.”

“Including Caveira, yes?”

“She uses it for interrogations, I would know, she used it on me.” You say.

“What about… in bed?”

“What, do you mean “in bed”? Like sex? We haven’t done anything, and for you to even suggest that is-”

“Quiet. Watch this.” He says, sticking his phone a few inches from your face. It showed a slim of a view of Cav, as if it was a hidden camera, stood in the doorframe of his office.

 

“Can you teach that bitch Tom a lesson for me, Gustave?” She says.

“Sure thing, Taina.” Doc replies. She gives him a kiss on each cheek and then walks away.

 

“That motherfu-”

“Shh… Calm down little one. I’m sure you’ll like this.” He said, putting some tape over your mouth. You let out squirms of words but nothing came out, at least of moral value. He then used that knife he presented earlier to rip your underwear off. He got one more syringe and injected it in your arm. This one hurt the most.

In no time, probably from the syringe in one way or another, you were at full chub. He thwacked your balls a few times before squirting lubricant around your shaft. His warm hands then descended on your length and began to jerk you off. Your attempts at breaking free proved unsuccessful, as he drove you closer to what you would think would be your edge, but you felt nowhere close.

And then, all of the sudden, you snapped to it, but your autonomy wasn’t quite working right. You weren’t even trying to hold it in, but you felt like you were doing everything in your power to keep your edge. Eventually, he took his hands off your dick, leaving it throbbing around, succeeding at keeping you just before your breaking point despite no stimulation. After a few smacks and squeezes were delivered to your balls, he disrobed. He already wasn’t wearing his bulletproof vest or holster, giving you a good view of his erect cock, and the more he took off, the more aroused you got.

You didn’t want to be gay, but something about a buff French doctor turned you on. Sooner or later, all of his clothes were off. He squirted on some more lube and climbed on your body. This gave you a good, rare look at his sexy face for a few seconds before his mouth descended on your cock, making you remember how close you were.

It felt like any moment you could bust but for what seemed like forever you didn’t. It almost hurt as your sensitivities grew. Eventually, once you were slobbered up and he had choked enough, he turned around and spread his ass on your dick. He let out some minor grunts at first, but was spread enough somehow already to take it. You closed your eyes as he started to bounce on you, hard and fast.

After he’s finally satisfied, he moves on. He grabs a large, thick dildo from one of his supply drawers and slowly forces it into your ass with no lubrication, causing your body to move slightly upward. Once it was balls deep, he went back to that same drawer and gets a few small cylinders. You try to echo out a “what are those for”, but it doesn’t get through, though you quickly find out. He grabs one of the medium sized ones and walks to the cot.

“This will hurt. A lot.” He says as he shoves it down your urethra, where your cum was still eager to get released. Your moans grow loud, louder than when he was forcing the 14 inch dildo down your ass. You shake in place as he thrusts it in and out a few times before moving on to a bigger size. It hurts more and more each time he goes up, stretching your peehole as he goes.

After getting to the largest one and being able to fit it, he goes back to a handjob. While he was doing so, he stuck one last syringe in your vein. He then took his hand away, but you still felt like you were being stimulated, as if his hand was still there at the same pace. While this was going on, he went back to his computer. Eventually your tongue was able to lift the duct tape enough so you could speak.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO ME?” You yell at him. He simply shakes his head, applies another few layers of tape to your mouth, puts his scrubs back on, and walks out of the room. 

A timer was on his computer screen, reading one hour.

Then 45 minutes.

Then 30.

15.

Eventually the timer ran out. Moments later, Doc walked into the room. He put his mouth over your tip and ran his tongue around it. Your edge instantly disappears and you cum all over yourself, releasing loads for almost a minute after he did it. You still felt like he was jerking you off, though. He lifted the tape off your mouth after you did some yelling through it.

“What’s that?” He asks.

“How long will that stimulation last?” you ask, calmly.

“A few more hours. But don’t worry, you won’t edge anymore, so you’ll cum as quickly as normal.” He leans into your ear. “I hear that’s not a lot.” He says. He then takes the same knife as earlier and cuts your restraint. Before your hands are let free, though, he strips back down.

“What are you doing?” You ask. He doesn’t say anything. The second he cuts your hands, though, you jump up and grab him towards you. You give him a nice, long kiss. When you finally back away, he keeps his hug. He walks you into the supply closet by the stairs, both of you still nude.


	16. sixteen.

It was the same supply closet that the R&D team had their way with you in a little while ago. You threw him on the floor and then fell to the floor yourself, where you started to lick his asshole. He lets out light moans, but moments later, you bring out the big guns. You lift your face up and shove your dick in his ass.

You have no mercy, sticking it right in, getting directly to the point. He lets out a gasp as you continue to thrust in and out, while still feeling the effects of him jerking you off as you had been for the last hour.

Due to this, it didn’t take long for you to cum. This time it wasn’t as extravagant. After you did so, Doc leaned in for a kiss, which you gave to him.

After that, he turned you over onto your back, when you remembered his huge dildo was still in you. He slowly took it out of you and inserted his own dick in just as slowly. You let out moans of pleasure as he thrusted in and out.

It took him a little while longer to orgasm, but when he finally creampied you just as you had done to him, the both of you walked out of the room to his office, where you gave him one last kiss and left to get dressed in the adjoined bathroom. After doing that, you walked into his office. He was on his phone.

“You were- You were great, Gustave.”

“I knew you’d give in.” He says, not even glancing at you. You go back up to your room, where Frost is waiting on you, as promised. Luckily, the effects of constantly being given a handjob were gone by then.

“It’s lunchtime, Tom, where WERE you? With Yumi?”

“No, Doc ra-” You cut yourself off. “The checkup had a complication on Doc’s side. I’m fine, though. I know you’re worried. Now let’s go to lunch, Tina.” You say. You walk behind her downstairs.

A few people were already there, including Doc, who sent you a text just as you sat down.

Doc: HMU if you want a sequel :)

You winked at him and began to eat. Soon, you were finished. You walked up to your room. Soon, Frost finally joined in. She laid next to you in bed.

“So, this is it? This is what you wanted to do?” Just as you finish your sentence, she shoves your faces together and gives you a nice, long, sensual kiss.

“That’s what I wanted to do.” She says before leaning in for another and climbing atop you. She wraps her hand around the back of your head. She unbuttoned her shirt and started to feel her tits together through her bra. After a few seconds, she took off her bra. You caressed her tits with your hands as she slid her pants off and let them sink to the foot of the bed, bringing the covers with them.

She left her panties on as she slid your vest off, then your shirt, then finally your pants. She brushed her panties over your dick, making you hard and her wet very quickly. She ratchets your underwear off, causing your dick to throb up a little. She starts to blow you with some teasing on your tip. It was already sensitive from before, and she wasn’t making it any better. After the teasing, she stuck it into her mouth. It barely fit all the way in before she started gagging a little on it.

Soon enough, she took off her panties. This is what you had been waiting for. You flapped your arms around one of the drawers on a bedside table, where you found a condom. You applied it and her pussy began its enveloping of your cock.

You let out a gasp as it continued its maiden voyage towards the base of your shaft. It was a little looser than Cav’s, but it felt just as good. You let her bounce on you, as you were motionless, that is, until you began to fondle her tits, making her moans louder. She goes faster and faster until you cum in the rubber, filling the reservoir.

She falls to the bed beside you and you both fall asleep for a nap together, naked.


	17. seventeen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This scene contains grotesque/nonconsensual sexual imagery. Reader discretion is advised.

When you wake up, it’s time for dinner. You ate Castle’s daily special happily next to Frost, with the occasional playful conversation and kidding around.

“Looks like you’ve made your decision there, Tom.” Hibana says, pissed off.

“No, but she’s been treating me right, maybe it’s time for you to catch up…” You say, provocatively.

“Maybe I should.” She says with a wink, though still pissed.

After eating, you disappeared to your room and drift asleep.

You wake up to a knocking on the door. You check your clock. It’s 4AM.

“Who’s there?” You ask. The door creaks open.

“It’s me.” The female figure says.

“But who are you?” You ask as she walks towards you, all but her face illuminated by moonlight before she steps forward. You’d notice her hair anywhere. “Ela, what are you doing in here it’s 4 in the morning?” She continues her slow trek to the opposite side of the bed you were on and lays down.

“Comfy.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“I think you know why I’m here.”

“I don’t, actually, care to elaborate?”

“I wanted to tell you something.”

“Oh yeah?”

“I don’t want to fight over you. I want you, and only me.”

“You could have told me this after breakfast.”

“I wanted to get it off my chest. So what do you say? Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Ela, you’re sexy as hell, but I’m just not sure, because both Tina and Yumiko have-”

“Have what?”

“Let’s just say we’ve been more intimate together. Talked in private. I just don’t know you well enough yet to make that decision.”

“Well what do you want to know about?”

“I.. uhh.. I.. You tell me, what do you want to learn about me?” She lets out a sigh.

“Let’s just get this over with. I understand your language. You don’t want me, and I’m sorry for that ultimatum.”

“That’s not what I’m saying at all, I just want to learn about you mo-” She cuts you off by rolling over onto you, grabbing you, and then slamming you onto the floor by your bed. “What the fu-” She covers your mouth and wraps your hands behind your back. She grabs some things from her pockets. They’re ropes. You attempt at screaming but they’re muffled by her one hand still over your mouth.

She managed to fit enough ropes to tie over your lower and upper legs and your hands behind your back in two places, which was impressive enough. Ela then got up and looked for your uniform. It didn’t take long for her to find it. She grabbed the knife out of it for some reason, then you realized you were still in your pajamas despite her obviously being there to fuck you. Your knife wasn’t for cutting things, but rather a tri-blade twirling knife for penetrating things, differing from the rest of the team’s M9s. She then scrambled out of the room and came back with her personal knife, and by then you had managed to wiggle yourself away from the crevice between your bed and the wall into the open. Your goal was to get to another room so they could untie you and you could lock yourself in yours, but couldn’t get far enough for that.

“Where you going, Tommy?” She said, stepping on your face. Since you weren’t able to talk, she instantly started cutting your clothes off. Once she finally cut off your boxers, it was revealed you weren’t even remotely turned on so far, although that was to change when she rubbed her tits and ass in your face.

Once you had chubbed up completely, she took the tape off of your face and immediately sat on it. Just as she did that, you realized she had a GRZMOT mine in her back pocket.

And moments later, she stuck it in your ass, still stretched from Doc’s “appointment” earlier. It quickly filled your hole up with it’s creamy sticky goo, cementing its place in you, who was getting worn out from all of the tongue you were giving her.

And just as you thought it couldn’t get any worse, she began to play around with your balls, squeezing and kneading them. They felt like they were soon to pop, to decompress into themselves. The pain was sent up your body until she stopped. She gave them one last whack before she got up. You took the opportunity.

“HELP ME!” You screamed before she rushed to get the tape and applied it over your mouth. She then grabbed you and carried you down the ladder to the first floor then shut you in your own bathroom.

“Next time, say you love me. You don’t even have to mean it, and I’m the last one to believe it.” She says before making noises resembling climbing up the ladder and then exiting through the door she came in. What she didn’t know is when you were squirming around, you managed to get your phone and hide it in the ropes around your arms. You released the pressure you applied to make it stay put and nose-typed in your passcode then sent Frost a text, noting that it’s 4:30.

Tuface: I know it’s early but I’m in a predicament right now, can you help me?

It takes a minute or so to get a response.

Frost: What did you manage to get yourself into this early in the fucking morning?

Tuface: You’ll see, just please?

Frost: Okay, where are you?

Tuface: My bathroom

Frost: I’m not cleaning up your barf.

Tuface: It’s not that, just please?

Frost: Fine.

A few minutes later, you get another text.

Frost: Your door’s locked.

Tuface: That bitch.

Frost: What’s going on?

Tuface: Doesn’t matter, go to Marty’s room, he’s got a spare key, it’s probably sitting on a table by his door or something.

A few more minutes on the cold floor later, you get a response.

Frost: Why would he have a key? Whatever, I’ve got it. BTW they’re so cute together, #relationshipgoals

Tuface: Just open the damn door.

And a few moments after that, you hear a loud noise followed by a scream from Frost and a thump. She’s rigged the room with mines. A few seconds later the handle to the door to the bathroom starts to shake

“You okay Tina?”

“I’m--I’m fine. Were those Ela’s mine- What the fuck did she do to you?” She says, trying not to bust out laughing.

“That’s a story for later, can you free me?”

“Sure." "And Frost?”

“Yes?”

“I think I’ve made my decision.”

“Is that so?” She asks in jest. You give her a big, nude hug.

“I think you’re the one. Will you accept my rose?”

“I sure as hell will.” She says. You climb up the ladder to your bedroom and she follows. “So what happened?”

“Ela knocked on the door about 40 minutes ago and let herself in, tried to make me decide on her and when I said I needed more time she tied me up, stripped me down and sat on my face while torturing my balls.”

“And that’s what I was going to warn you about.” You hear Marteño’s voice say.

“Marty? Why are you here?”

 

“Frost woke me up. She’s really bad at being quiet. Now give me my key back.” Frost throws the spare key to him and he walks to sit on the bed in front of you.

“Well maybe, you’re just bad at sleeping.” Frost says.

“Maybe.” He winks. “At least you got to be nude for it, I was fully clothed and there was an unsafetied gun to my head.”

“Damn. Well, I’m glad I’ve got you guys. And I think Frost and I will be together for a while, as long as she doesn’t almost kill me.”

“You’ll be down, but not out.” She says reassuringly.

“Great. Marty, you might want to go back to bed now, we’ve got a while before the morning.”

“Alright, see you guys at breakfast.”

“Cya!” Frost says as he exits. She gives you a kiss. “Get some sleep now. We’ll all need it.” She crawls to the other side of the bed and lays down next to you. Just as you settled down into the covers is when you realized you were still nude. Luckily your dick was still under the covers and had been the entire time, but you blushed nonetheless at the fact, despite knowing Marty had seen you nude before.


	18. eighteen.

At breakfast later that morning you got plenty of death stares from Hibana and gave plenty to Ela. You and Frost were happy together. You went to the range together, where you gave Marty some lessons, and even gave her a special training treatment after lunch on the course.

The next day, Frost’s excited squeals woke you up.

“Tommy, Tommy!”

“What I’m-I’m up, what is it?”

“We’re all getting that cool ballistics stuff in our uniforms now! What you and Marty have!”

“Cool.” You say as you wipe your eyes of their boogers and twisted your legs out of bed to the floor. You go to your dresser and begin to get undressed to change clothes.

“You’re- In front of me? I mean, we’re like…”

“Like what you see?”

“You do have a nice ass.”

“That makes up for you calling me Tommy.” You say as you slide on your underwear, then jeans, then put on your shirt then jacket then vest. “I never thought of it this way, but you’re a defender and I’m an attacker, so if something happens to you I won’t be there.”

“You’ll be fine… Tommy.” You both laugh as you make your way out the door and down both flights of stairs to breakfast.

Each spot had a covering over it, and the only other person there was Hypno.

“I guess we’re the only two not turning in their uniform to R&D for the graphene mod.” You say.

“Yeah, Tina was really happy. She called me “Tommy”, it was like a bad dream.”

“Interesting.” He says as you lift the cover over your food and begin to eat it.

Sooner or later, everyone joined in, including Castle. By then, though, you were finished and nearing the stairs.

You go to the course and do a couple runs, managing to near your nude record from when you and Cav were together, despite being in full uniform.

Lunch was more of a regular affair, same for dinner.

After dinner, you walked to your bedroom. You laid down and got on your phone to surf some headlines just as you hear a knock on the door.

“Come in!” You yell. The door opens to Frost walking in.

“I liked sleeping with you last night, it was fun.”

“I agree.”

“But what about getting… kinky?”

“Like, as in… Sure!” She quickly runs to her room a few doors down the hall and returns with a bag.

“Alright, go out in the hall for a few minutes, I need to get set up.”

“Oh-kay…” You say, knowing well what she was going to do. You walk out of the door and close it. Standing by his door is Marty.

“Why are you out here?”

“I could ask the same towards you.” He replies.

“She’s changing into her PJs and didn’t want to hop down the ladder. But you’re married to her, so why are you out there?”

“She’s… cheating… on… me?” He stutters. You lean in to him and whisper.

“Is she getting her sex stuff ready?” You ask.

“Yes, Frost?”

“Same.”

A few seconds later, you get the go-ahead. You open the door. Tina’s nowhere in sight, but you did see some rope tied to the bed.

You stepped a few steps in and your feet get caught in a hinge. You fall to the floor. Your head bangs against the floor. You attempt at sitting up.

“Oww!” you try to say but your mouth was covered from behind and you were dragged to the bed. You were flipped over and Tina climbed on top of you, restraining your movement.

She tied your limbs to the bed and stripeed you down. You fake struggling, despite that you like it, and both of you know it.

She climbed on top of your dick, grabbed a condom, applied it, and then sat on it. Your hips buckle into the bed a little at first. She leans in to kiss you, bending your shaft to it’s limits. You let out grunts, but she doesn’t stop. She continues to pump up and down slowly, giving you kisses when she can reach, for a few minutes before getting off your dick and sitting on your face. You do the only thing you could think of doing at this vantage point, licking her pussy. She moans louder than before, so you knew it was working.

As you did that, she took the condom off and began to suck your dick, giving you similar pleasure and muffling hers.

Her moans drove you close to the edge, but you couldn’t stop licking her pussy to tell her. Your dick was throbbing and you were bucking just trying to keep it in, though, so she knew.

Soon, you couldn’t hold it and came in her mouth. She let some of it slosh onto your dick, but swallowed most of it. After that, she laid beside you and pulled the covers over your bodies and you drift asleep.


	19. nineteen.

You woke up to Tina untying you from your restraint, which you had forgotten you were in from the earlier night, and seemingly she had too. Moments later, the siren rings. You quickly kiss frost, get your uniform on and rush downstairs to the breifing room. UN General Assembly.

It's an easy enough mission for the size of it. You neutralize everyone in the room with grenades and then take the terrorists into custody and wake up the important people and take them to safety.

When you arrive back, you give Frost another set of kisses.

"Did you hear the news?" You ask her.

"Yeah, that sucks. Luckily she's safe."

"Yep." You say, with a tear or two in your eyes, still shocked by what happened to Six. You quickly wipe them off.

Later that day, you get an email.

It's from Hypno to the whole team.

In short, he wants to have a LAN party. You respond to him saying that you couldn't bring your own PC and he replies, telling you that you were going to help him cast the event and that more info was to follow at dinner. 

At dinner, you are told to wake up early and go to the conference room where you'd set everything up for the tourney.

And the next day, you woke up to an early alarm and walked down there. A few minutes of internal contemplation later, Marty arrives.

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road.” He says. You turn on the computer. It lights up blue. Once the desktop loads, you notice a.. certain file.

"Really? "Homework"?" you ask him.

"Check it." he replies. You just shake your head and open Siege from the desktop.

After breakfast the tournament began. It wasn't too fun until the finals. When it was Frost's team vs Buck's team. Obviously you were noticeably more happy when Frost or her teammates score. 1-0. 1-1. 2-1. 2-2. 3-2. 3-3. It was going pretty well. Defenders kept winning. 4-3. Now it was an easy tie to 4-4, you thought.

But it wasn't. Buck's team kept it going strong. They were able to make a strong attack by, instead of defusing, killing all of the defenders. It was allowed within the rules as a win.

A win they got.

You wanted to scream. Even though you could've cared less about the tournament, it would have been so much easier to watch Frost's team fail earlier.

"What's wrong, I tried my best!" She says after giving you a warm hug then a kiss.

"I know, it's just that I thought that you would win it. Doesn't matter anyways. A stupid gaming tourney." You stands up. "Besides, this gives me good basis to-" you change your talking to a whisper, "be a little dominant."

"Catch me if you can!" She exclaims. You run at her all the way up the stairs to your room.


	20. twenty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This scene contains grotesque/nonconsensual sexual imagery. Reader discretion is advised.

To your room where she was taped up on the wall.

"Already?" you ask, closing the door.

"No." you hear a quiet male voice say. All of the sudden, a fabric bag is forced over your head. Whoever put it on isn't letting it go. You feel a kick to your ass and walk in the opposite direction, forward. The door slams shut and you are soon thrown halfway across the (small) room onto your bed.

Whoever did that was clearly horny because he made quick work of throwing your pants off of your legs and to the ground. Your dick wasn't hard, but that didn't stop the 'person' from sucking it a little.

With cold lips.

Very cold lips.

"Who are you" you ask. You don't get a reply. In response to that, you fling your upper body up until you are sitting up but you are punched down, right in the guts. You stay down now. The person then stops sucking. You could only assume what he might've been doing to Frost in the mean time, as sitting still makes any time feel like hours. Luckily, you heard nothing from her except the muffled words that she had been saying while he was sucking.

No, he wasn't doing anything to Frost. You quickly learned what it was. You feel a few ropes getting tied around your legs. You don't even try to resist it. Something felt a little sexy about it, not to mention your chest still hurt from the punch. By now, you were hard. Your dick was throbbing up and down as you released tension in your groin. He gives you a few more sucks before giving further instruction.

"Hands behind your back." You do it, slowly and hesitant. You get another, even stronger punch to your gut, knocking you back in your mattress. It puffs back up as you arch your back up and put your hands behind them. Instantly, a rope was tied around your chest and arms. Then another. Yet another. You were only able to jump upward and hope your weight makes you move around if you wanted to relocate. Completely tied.

Then you feel a slight movement of the mesh bag over your head. Moments later, it is lifted, reavealing...

"Buck?!" you exclaim. "You've had your fun, the fuck do you want to fuck me for?"

"To make Tina feel even worse." Your gaze shifts to her. She shakes her head and tears are welled in her eyes. In no time, tape was placed on your mouth, too, and your jacket and vest were taken off. You try to resist it verbally, to even attempt at getting words out, but they just go to the ears as grunts. Buck shakes his head and walks out of the room.

When he (finally) returns, it's with a bucket. You try to let out a 'what's in the bucket' but it comes out just as jumbled.

Buck shakes his head.

"You'll find out in due time." He says. Sure enough, he sets it down on your bedside table, and you find out. He was wearing some standard mission gloves, which he abruptly took off. He then rubbed his palms over your abs.

They were cold. Colder than his lips. Somehow, he had managed to gain a bodily temperature of 60 degrees. It was scoldingly cold. You... bucked back in the bed as he gave you, luckily lighter, punches to the chest. With those, you let out groans. (not) Soon enough, though, he stopped.

Then he grabbed something out of the bucket. It's a pair of tongs. He squeezes your face with the jaws. They're even colder. He then reaches it back into the bucket and pulls out...

ice.

"Open your mouth." He says after tearing off the tape. You don't hesitate to. He grabs your tongue and forces it to the roof of your mouth, using the, still cold, tongs to put ice under your tongue on the floor of your mouth.

It hurt.

Your teeth felt as if they were brittle. You could hardly stand it.

He holds your tongue down, so you can't swallow the ice, and puts his cock in your mouth. You close your eyes, not feeling like sucking him off whatsoever.

He doesn't move at all. You can't breathe. Eventually you try to coil your head far back enough to get some air, which you are able to do, but Buck is big enough to the point where you had to breathe through your nose.

You decide to just let go and suck him off, with nothing better to do.

He begins to work with you but soon makes you go at his own pace.

Very fast.

He grabs your head and hair and moves you forward and back so fast that you couldn't even enjoy it.

Your teeth still hurt.

Eventually, though, he stops.

Finally.

And he starts sucking your dick.

Finally. You opened your eyes for the first time in at least 15 minutes. It was bright and he was still there. You also noticed his hands weren't touching you. You looked to see what they were doing.

More ice.

You stop even trying to last long. You think about sexy things. You look at Frost, all so you came before he did anyth-

He stops. He turns you over. You can't see anything but your pillow. Then you feel something metallic enter your asshole. Seconds later cold water rushes into your ass. Then more. You could barely stand it.

When it finally stopped, you tried to let it out but something immediately plugged your butt. You were turned back onto your back and held the enema whilst he sucked you off. Eventually, you came to a ruined orgasm.


	21. twentyone.

Your mouth was still untaped.

"Are you done yet Sébastien?" You ask him monotonously.

"Yes. Goodbye." He replies as he tapes back over your mouth. He walks to the door, opens it, walks out, and closes it. Shit. Luckily you were able to move your tongue far forward enough to lift the tape off and then scream for help.

Help came, luckily, quickly. It was Marty.

"Holy hell are you actually a slut or something Tom?" He asks (semi-)jokingly.

"Very funny, just please untie me. Or even her. PLEASE." He rolls his eyes.

"I was going to anyways." He giggles. "Just stop letting folks into your room. Anyways, who was it this time? Zoe?"

"Buck."

"Ahh. I would've hoped you would've had a more consensual time with him. I enjoyed mine, no matter how much i hated it then."

You laugh.

"I remember that one, it was like 6 dudes in one night. Such a shame you couldn't initiate your own thing before you were married." You reply.

"Yeah, I fucked up on that one, but I already had the ring and wanted to get over with it." He says as he finishes slicing the ropes on your legs. You get up. "Really, you're wearing a buttplug now?"

"No, he squirted cold water in my ass and plugged it."

"How much is too much, asking for a friend?"

"IDK how much he gave me. You've got someone you can experiment with, Marty." You say, popping the plug out of your ass and helping him rescue Tina. Marty shakes his head as he leaves the room. She slaps you on the ass.

"You gay, too?" You roll your eyes.

"We'll see." you say, jokingly, with seriousness in your mind. It wasn't that bad, and despite all of your gay sexual experiences being nonconsensual you still liked it. You just wanted to get close to a man, see how he acts, how he treats you, and then make a decision about it.

You decide to let the thought go and release your enema in the bathroom on the first floor of the "apartment" room.

After doing so, you realize it might be a good time to head for dinner.

You were one of the first people down there for the first time. Frost was walking just behind you.

Dinner came and went, just as both nasty and provocative stares at Buck.

When you got back from dinner, Frost consoled you.

"You didn't... like that, did you?" she asks.

"Of course I didn't. I'm as straight as... a.. a uh..."

"Circle. You fucking liked that. And you like Doc. And you-"

"How did you know about that?"

"Gossip. And you liked it when the researches raped you. It's completely fine, but I really need you to tell the truth."

"Listen, I didn't know how you'd react, I don't even know how I'm reacting. It still feels weird to be... Ya know.."

"You're gay."

"But I like you."

"Okay, you're bi."

"No, I guess I'm bisexual-questioning and panromantic? I'm not sure. I don't think I could be in a relationship with a guy unless I really love them."

"Seems like you really do like them." Frost says with a chuckle. "As long as you're loyal, I'm fine."

"So that means I can't figure it out. Kidding, I love you." You give her a kiss and lay down in your bed. "Care to join?"

"I wouldn't mind." She says, taking off her suit and hopping in with you.

"Nor do I." You say as you drift asleep, cuddling her with one arm just as she was doing to you


	22. The Note.

Fuck it.

Fuck it all.

There's no fucking reason.

There's no point.

Shooting people for a living?

How is this any better than being a terrorist? A White Mask?

There's gotta be something, though.

Some reason why... but alas, you can't think of anything.

You didn't give it long, though. You listen to your brain and what it tells you.

"You're useless. End it now."

You try not to, but you give in to the thoughts; the ideas that plague you. It's happened. Ever since your mother killed your dad, a good man. It's happened. You've thought about doing it but now-

Now you felt like it would make life better for everyone.

You cry.

You don't cry often. You shed no tears when Taina almost killed you during sex.

Sex.

That's what there's to stay for. That's it.

sex.

Sure, it's fun. But it's always the same thing; well, one of two.

It could be rough; or it could be soft.

You didn't know what you liked but you knew it was nice.

You lock your doors, fearing someone might walk in and try to stop you from what you were about to do.

You knew you had to. Something about you; a bug in your mind that kept biting and itching and you couldn't stop it. It was a pain worse than anything physical and you couldn't bear it. Not for sex, not for applause. Not for anything. You didn't want to but it was your best option. You've got no family, no parents, no siblings. It was just you.

You knew loneliness, ever since birth. This wasn't it. You had Tina.

Tina.

That's another reason. Tina. She was great.

But not good enough. You didn't want to vent to her; she wouldn't understand it. No one does. You think of the number; it had been drilled in your brain.

1-800-273-8255.

You put it in your phone and your finger slips the dial button. It was obvious to you and your mind at this point that your brain didn't care for itself.

It gets thoughts, but none drown out the pain. You close your eyes, hoping to not be able to open them again, but it's not that easy.

You didn't want to end it all.

You didn't want to kill yourself.

You just want to not live.

But fuck it.

You find a pen and some paper, and write a note.

You heard this is what they do. People write notes; they try to tell people it isn't their fault.

It wasn't.

It wasn't yours either- well it was.

It was all your fault.

You can't bring yourself to accept that you need to live with the reality of depression, so you begin to write.

"To whom it may concern:

It may be obvious to you now, but I'm not living any more.  
I didn't want to dignify living again; another day of pain.  
Another day of hatred and agony, for what?  
I've got nothing else left to do in life; I never have had anything.  
No purpose.  
I try to drown it out. That's why I did what I did when I was younger.  
It was easy to think of other stuff when you had constant pressure to solve a case.  
So I worked 20 hours a day.  
I didn't need the money.  
I was an insomniac. I was doing bad on some days, but I had nothing to come home to; so I kept going.  
You guys are the most open and amazing people I've ever known. And I've got something I wish I could say to you all.  
But three of you are my best friends, and I couldn't do this without telling you one last thing.  
Marty: You're talented as hell, and I wish I was able to get dirty with you at some point, but it's too late. Sexy, too, I guess that's why you got Monika on your first date. I hope you feel my pain here.  
Monika: You're attractive and funny, and I love you for that. Barely ever operated with you, either. It's a shame.  
And Tina. My Frost. I love you. This isn't a washed-up last compliment. I really do. You're sexy as fuck and..  
I'm gay.  
I'm sorry, too.  
I really do love you, and I wish that I could keep you, but I've made up my decision.  
I don't want it to end like this, I want to end on good terms, but I couldn't do this without telling you. I want all of my secrets out.  
I eat ass and love dick; so sue me. It's a choice.  
Just like this one. We all have choices. I don't want my last to be ending it all, but I've got no other option.  
I could try to tell you some bullshit you've heard a billion times.  
"I'm sorry."  
But that's not who I am.  
Though I really am.  
This is the last time I'm talking to you all and I hope that you understand that I pass in peace. I know there's nothing at the end of my short life, so there's no reason to keep it going. I've got no god to come back to, no parents to help me, no family at all.  
It isn't your fault, any of you. You were all great. But I can't live with that image in my mind.  
Father murdered, by my mother, cold blood, I felt fine.  
Last few seconds of his life before I cried.  
But I felt no emotional pain as I whined.  
My mother disowned me shortly after, I was on the streets.  
Went to school, got a job, rented a place, a home to sleep.  
But now as I hear my mental alarm clock beep.  
I realize that life isn't worth living when it throws you these curveballs.  
One after the next, I ended up in Rainbow.  
Doing insane work with amazing people.  
I really don't want to go like this but I don't want to do anything anymore.  
I've lost my drive, and no I don't mean porn.  
I can't do this anymore.  
I can't do anything anymore.

So to whom it make concern. With my body elevated off the floor. Please, realize that this is me. I've been about to do this for years, but only recently has it gotten bad.

Might be PTSD, I'm not sure.

But just know, with my neck on a rope, I'm dead. gone. nothing left. i'm flatlining, can't handle the pain. i'm sorry there was nothing you could do but it's chronic. i want to say one last goodbye.

One last message before I die.

I love you all, and wish there was something I could've done to help myself, and to help you. But please, don't keep this on your conscience. Forget me; forget it all. Repress this. There's nothing you could've done. And it's not your fault.

It's mine.

so fuck it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this was the end of Fire for Hire. I was sick of updating it and nobody liked it. I'm keeping it up, but I wanted a "good" ending, so a heart-felt suicide note with occasional rhymes felt like the best way to go. And yes, I know that they don't notice immediately. Read Freshman, chapter 113. It talks about this.
> 
> And that phone number is real, for those that didn't know. Suicide is a big issue, i'm not trying to pander here. If you want to kill yourself, just don't. It's the best I can say. I've only wanted to once, and that was petty. A life is amazing, and just because one thing doesn't go the right way doesn't mean it's wasted. I'm sure you'd rather be homeless and starving than dead. Death is permanent. Please, don't take anything you read in this chapter as a good reason to commit suicide. PTSD and Depression are killers for this reason. If something bad happens, look on the bright side. I'm not even an optimist and I can. I'm a realist, but when I'm feeling down about something I can get back up because I know that in a year, it probably won't matter. Or that it'll be over in 24 hours anyways. I know this sounds disconnected, but I've never really dealt with this shit, and am extremely unempathetic. I tried my best in this chapter to convey reasons why people kill themselves, but I can't put a finger on why Tom would. I just wanted to convey the emotions and thoughts that go through someone's head before they make the last decision they ever will.


End file.
